


Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет (или Печальное происшествие с дорожным конусом и полицейским шлемом)

by foina_cale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит через год после событий седьмой книги (Снейп жив). Гарри учится на аврора, а Драко готовиться сдавать Ж.А.Б.А. и живёт в Малфой-Мэноре. После войны Драко снятся кошмары. Попытка вылечиться с помощью популярной психологии выливается в написание Гарри Поттеру писем из серии «Почему я тебя ненавижу» и приводит к неожиданному результату – слишком старательный домашний эльф отправляет письма по адресу. Гарри удивляется, Драко злится, и вместе им есть над чем поразмыслить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет (или Печальное происшествие с дорожным конусом и полицейским шлемом)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41103) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



**Совет №1: Подавленный гнев отравляет душу. Напишите письмо тому, на кого злитесь или даже ненавидите. Используйте для этой цели любые выразительные средства, какие только захотите, дайте выход своему гневу – помните, кроме вас этого никто не увидит! (из книги «Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет» Мелузины Мидбрук).**

_Поттер, ты урод.  
Д.Малфой_

Довольный собственным остроумием, Драко присел на антикварный диван и снова принялся за чтение. Когда матери вздумалось купить ему это бесполезное пособие по психологии, он пошёл у неё на поводу. Решил, что оно того стоит, раз уж ей так спокойнее. Хотя у Драко всё прекрасно, честное слово. Даже если он иногда будит всех своими криками и просыпается в холодном поту от кошмаров, всё равно…

Драко нахмурился. Всё равно, черт побери, пусть не лезут не в своё дело. Но мать была не на шутку обеспокоена. Наверное, матери для того и существуют, чтобы волноваться. Он раздраженно отбросил упавшую на глаза прядь светлых волос. Надо бы подстричься, но будь он проклят, если подпустит кого-нибудь так близко. Он же не идиот, чтобы позволять посторонним орудовать палочкой у своего горла, а таланты матери, хоть и были многогранны, не включали в себя парикмахерское ремесло. Пусть растут.

Драко фыркнул и отбросил книгу. «Нелепая любительская психология для неудачников, – подумал он. – Малфои презирают подобный бред». Но, руководствуясь напутствием идиотки Мидбрук, он свернул пергамент, капнул красным воском, шлепнул малфоевскую печать и кинул это послание в корзину для мусора.

Бред. Абсурдный бред сумасшедшего.

***  
На следующий день Драко испытывал странное, щемящее чувство. Он с беспокойством прислушался к себе, хоть от такого пристального внимания внутри всё переворачивалось. Он так давно не чувствовал ничего, кроме привычного глухого страха, что новое ощущение его заинтересовало. Драко сконцентрировался. Что это – чувство вины? Он безрадостно рассмеялся своей догадке. Испытывать угрызения совести после всего… До крови прикусив губу, он подавил надвигающийся приступ паники.

Всё из-за этого идиотского письма, из-за советов автора смехотворной, бессмысленной, совершенно бестолковой книжонки. Он полагал, что заявление «ты урод», обоснованное и в данном случае совершенно уместное (и, сказать по правде, неоднократно подтверждённое), не совсем то, что Мелузина Мидбрук – чтоб ей провалиться – имела в виду. К тому же, он обещал матери, что попытается. Мерлин свидетель, она достаточно для него делала, потакала всем капризам и раз за разом успокаивала его. Неужели он хотя бы не попытается сделать её счастливой, написав дурацкое письмо по дурацкой книжке? Он не слишком занят, торчит в этой дыре и ничего не делает, только гоняет мысли по кругу, и ненавидит, и мучается от страха, и… «Ладно, - решил Драко. – Может, мать и права.»

Не то, чтобы Драко желал работать. Как Малфой, он мог позволить себе проводить время в величественном, полезном и совершенно заслуженном безделье. Работают только оборванцы и всякие грязнокровки. Его семья – и их капиталы – вечны. Даже Вол… даже несчастья, которые произошли не по его – ещё раз: не по его – вине, не нанесли ущерба их фамильной чести, состоянию и положению в обществе. По крайней мере, так утверждает отец, хотя всё говорит об обратном… Ну вот, он снова рассердился, а мать всегда повторяла, что от этого на лбу появляются морщины, а морщины испортят его утонченный аристократический облик. Иногда Драко сам себя презирал.

_«Поттер.  
Полагаю, я должен был написать «дорогой Гарри», но ты никогда не был мне дорог, и мы, определённо, никогда не были друзьями, поэтому обойдёмся без формальностей. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что я всем сердцем и душой презираю тебя с того самого дня, когда мы познакомились, и ты отверг меня.»_

Драко остановился и покраснел, когда понял, что именно пишет. «С тех пор, как ты отверг меня»? Что за вздор! Он создаёт послание ненависти, а не любовную песнь обиженного молокососа! Малфой никогда не станет переживать из-за того, что его отверг какой-то там Поттер, не умеющий выбирать друзей, грязный полукровка с самой нелепой причёской в мире. Драко перечеркнул раздражающие слова.

_«Ты всегда смотрел на меня свысока, хамил, и не уважал ни меня, ни мою семью, ни друзей. С другой стороны, я никогда не испытывал уважения к твоим друзьям. А ещё не единожды пытался убить тебя, и помочь безумному психу завоевать мир…»_ – вероломная рука попыталась продолжить, но Драко остановился, посадив огромную чернильную кляксу, которая с ужасающей быстротой увеличивалась в размерах и испачкала его антиквариатный письменный стол из светлого дерева.

_«Это из-за тебя моего отца посадили в Азкабан, где он претерпевал страшнейшие муки. Из-за тебя Волдеморт потерял к нему доверие, а мне было приказано убить Дамблдора, иначе убили бы мою семью. Семью, Поттер!  
А боль от Тёмной метки… ты даже представить себе не можешь.»_

Драко уронил перо и схватился за голову. Его била дрожь, он смутно ощущал, что лоб покрывается холодным потом. В легкой панике он решил, что для одного дня достаточно. Да, точно, на сегодня хватит.

_«И напоследок, Поттер, я считаю тебя полностью ответственным за то, как повернулась моя жизнь. За то, что сейчас я, в сущности, заперт в доме, с которым связано слишком много отвратительных воспоминаний. Вряд ли я смогу вернуть своё прежнее место в обществе.  
Д. Малфой»_

«В общем, это будет получше, чем “ты урод”», – вяло решил Драко. У него жутко разболелась голова. Быстро запечатав письмо, он швырнул его мимо мусорной корзины. Оставалось надеяться, что теперь его перестанет мучить совесть. Он попробовал, но предложенный матерью чудесный курс лечения не сработал. Может, теперь она оставит его в покое.

***  
После падения Волдеморта прошёл год, но Гарри Поттер обнаружил, что чем больше времени проходит, тем легче ему уснуть – и тем тяжелее проснуться. Он лежал в кровати совершенно без сил, пытаясь игнорировать металлический трезвон будильника, а кто-то грубо тряс его за плечи, пытаясь разбудить. Гарри плотнее закутался в одеяло и притворился мёртвым. Кто бы это ни был, ему придётся придумать что-то получше. Он спит, сегодня суббота, и…

– Эй! – Гарри возмущённо сел и близоруко прищурился на человека, который так нагло его разбудил. – Отстань, сегодня суббота!

В смутных очертаниях он узнал Рона, который запустил в него подушкой:  
– Но ты же сам завёл будильник, тупица. И потом, я не могу ждать ни секунды, хочу узнать, что написал тебе этот болван.

Гарри нахмурился, на ощупь отыскал очки и пригладил взъерошенные волосы. Совсем оброс. Скоро станет похож на дикобраза. Рон без конца повторял, что это не производит приятного впечатления на девушек. Хотя в последнее время Гарри всё более равнодушно относился к тому, чтобы произвести приятное впечатление на кого бы то ни было. И поскольку с Джинни в настоящее время они были лишь лучшими друзьями, Гарри раздумывал о том, что, может быть, убийство Волдеморта каким-то образом отразилось на его состоянии. Он не озабочен де…

– Ну, открывай уже! – Рон нетерпеливо стукнул Гарри письмом по голове и плюхнулся рядом на кровать. – Открывай, пока я не запустил в тебя проклятием и не открыл сам!  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, перевёл взгляд на письмо и разинул рот от удивления:  
– Эта печать… разве это не…  
– Да, да, она самая, – потирая руки, подтвердил Рон. – Надеюсь, он попал в неприятности, – выражение его лица стало мечтательным. – Может, он просит помощи. Помощи, в которой ты ему откажешь, и тогда мы раздавим его как клопа!

Гарри сломал красную печать и развернул пергамент. Он хмыкнул и бросил письмо Рону.  
– Ты урод? Урод?! И на хрена это было писать? Тупо, трусливо и неостроумно, – Рон кипел от злости. – Давай организуем ему ватноножное проклятие на недельку.  
– Звучит заманчиво, – спокойно ответил Гарри, – но малфоевские заскоки больше не моя проблема, – он сделал страшные глаза. – О, Мерлин, мне ещё надо доделать эссе по приёмам слежки в городских условиях. Двадцать дюймов к понедельнику!

– И ни одной Гермионы, чтобы помочь, – посочувствовал Рон. – Не повезло тебе, приятель. Я, конечно, в курсе, что вас там гоняют, но ведь ещё только первый семестр. Тебе не помешал бы выходной.  
– Это ты мне говоришь? Просто не верится, что Гермиона не взяла нас с собой в Австралию, – пожаловался Гарри. – У её родителей не слишком большой дом, но она могла бы трансфигурировать нам какой-нибудь сарайчик в саду! – добавил он, усмехнувшись.  
– Знаю, – Рон насупился.  
– Извини, – Гарри стало неловко. – Ты, наверное, ужасно по ней скучаешь.  
– Ага, – сказал Рон со вздохом. – И правда, я так скучаю по своей второй мамочке. Я ж прямо жить не могу без всяких изумительных фактов из «Истории Хогвартса».  
Гарри рассмеялся и запустил в Рона подушкой.  
– Ладно! Ладно! Не могу дождаться, когда она вернётся, – ухмыльнулся Рон. Он указал на письмо. – Ну, и что ты об этом думаешь?  
– Типично для Малфоя, – кисло ответил Гарри. – Мы все через такое прошли, а он кретином был, кретином и остался. Не собираюсь вестись на его дешёвые подначки, – Гарри глянул на свиток, а потом запихнул его в сундук. Рон посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
– Пригодится в качестве улики. Не дай бог, я его прибью, хоть будет доказательство, что меня спровоцировали, – пояснил Гарри.  
Рон улыбнулся:  
– Верно мыслишь, приятель. А теперь – завтракать. Кто первый добежит, тому больше достанется!

***  
На следующий день Рон поднял его с утра пораньше, и Гарри решил, что малфоевские послания ему порядком надоели. Он так славно спал.

– Очередное хамское письмо? – сердито спросил он, пока Рон размахивал свитком. – Сегодня воскресенье! Хамить по воскресеньям – это возмутительно! – он нахмурился, опрокинув в поисках очков стакан с водой. – Что на этот раз, проклятия Беллы с того света? Любовная песнь Волдеморта? Совместное творчество Крэбба и Гойла?

– Оно от Малфоя, недоумок, – Рон ухмыльнулся. – Давай уже читай, пока я не сдох от любопытства, – Рон аккуратно пощупал письмо. – Сегодня оно потолще.  
– Может, он пишет, что я дважды урод, – Гарри фыркнул. Он развернул письмо и начал просматривать его, двигая губами во время чтения. Сначала Гарри побледнел, затем покраснел. Рон вырвал свиток у него из рук.

– Вот ублюдок! – почти беззвучно промолвил наконец Рон. – Видал, какой ублюдок!  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
– Это Малфой, Рон. Забей.  
Тот помахал свитком у Гарри перед носом:  
– Чего он добивается, посылая тебе этот бред?  
– Он прав, – пробормотал Гарри, не глядя Рону в глаза.

После десятиминутной тирады, Рон, наконец, успокоился.  
– Тебя сейчас удар хватит, – отметил Гарри и пригнулся, потому что Рон снова стукнул его свитком. – Да, я не виноват, что Малфой несчастен, – признал Гарри, не обращая внимания на гневное «так ему и надо, мерзавцу!» Он пожал плечами. – Ну, не знаю. Мне его немного жаль. У него никогда не было таких хороших друзей, как у меня. Наверное, ему одиноко.

Рон изумился:  
– Тебе жаль Малфоя? Гарри, тебя часом не заколдовали? – он с подозрением посмотрел на пергамент и отбросил его, побледнев. – А если свиток проклят? – хрипло спросил он. – Мерлин. Зачарован на сочувствие Малфою, – Рон содрогнулся. – Ну, хватит, забудем о нём. Может, мы притворимся, что он умер, а он поймёт намёк и скопытится, – весело предложил он.  
Гарри рассмеялся. И всё равно, ему было немного жаль Малфоя.  


***  
**Совет №23: Разговор о своих чувствах иногда помогает выпустить подавленный гнев. Поделитесь переживаниями с надёжным другом, поговорите с ним по душам – это принесёт облегчение, в котором вы нуждаетесь, и подарит надежду! (из книги «Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет» Мелузины Мидбрук).**

– Мистер Малфой, может, вы уделите мне толику внимания? – кисло поинтересовался Снейп, постукивая ногой. Он скрестил руки на груди. – Раз уж я, из чистого великодушия, трачу своё драгоценное свободное время на вашу подготовку к Ж.А.Б.А., то предпочёл бы, чтобы бесценные жемчужины моего опыта принимались как несомненное руководство к действию, а не служили фоном для ваших мучительных юношеских фантазий.

Драко вздрогнул и покраснел:  
– Простите, профессор. Я задумался.  
– О чём-то или о ком-то? – поддел его Снейп. – И кто же герой ваших пылких грёз? Может, Поттер?

Драко нахмурился, но промолчал. Когда профессор Снейп в таком настроении, с ним лучше не спорить. А в последнее время у Снейпа, похоже, всегда портится настроение, стоит ему оказаться рядом с Драко. Частное обучение оказалось более серьёзным испытанием, чем можно было ожидать. В классе, по крайней мере, Снейп изливал свой гнев на Поттера.

– Ну? Так и будете дуться или поведёте себя как мужчина и сделаете его? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Снейп, отворачиваясь к котлу, чтобы продемонстрировать правильный способ помешивания сильно испаряющихся зелий.  
– Сделаю? – повторил озадаченный Драко.  
– Мистер Поттер не сдал экзамены по Ж.А.Б.А., - холодно сказал Снейп. – Чего и следовало ожидать. Сложно предположить, чтобы такой мальчик, как Поттер, серьёзно взялся за учебу. Что же касается вас, мистер Малфой… – Снейп строго посмотрел на него.  
– Да, но Поттер же учится на аврора? – осторожно поинтересовался Драко,

– Очевидно, Мальчику-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Всех-Раздражать аттестат не требуется. Это другим нужны превосходные результаты Ж.А.Б.А., а ему и так все двери открыты. Несмотря на нелепые гриффиндорские представления Поттера о честности и справедливости, он слизеринец до мозга костей, – похоже, Снейп едва сдерживался.  
– Тогда не понимаю, зачем мне вообще учиться, – угрюмо пробормотал Драко. – Как будто кто-то возьмет меня на работу, даже если я всё сдам.

Снейп немного помолчал, спокойно помешивая зелье.  
– Люди простят тебя, Драко, – наконец сказал он. – Но ты должен этого захотеть. Прекрати зацикливаться на Поттере и, разнообразия ради, поразмысли, как понравиться остальным людям.  
Драко открыл было рот для ответа, но передумал.  
– А если закончил считать ворон, предлагаю тебе попытаться самостоятельно состряпать это зелье. И советую хоть немного держать себя в руках. Если ты взорвёшь Малфой-Мэнор, твой отец мне спасибо не скажет.  
Драко закрыл рот и принялся за работу.

***  
Несколько часов спустя они сидели в тишине большой, роскошно обставленной комнаты, которая служила Драко личной гостиной. У них были чай, печенье, которого хватило бы, чтобы накормить армию, и горячие лепёшки с маслом.

– Ну же, Драко, – раздражённо произнёс Снейп через какое-то время. – Какими бы глупостями ты не желал со мной поделиться, давай быстрее. Чем скорее ты это сделаешь, тем скорее я смогу оставить тебя наедине с твоими раздумьями и вернуться к работе в лаборатории. Хоть с пользой время проведу.  
Драко посмотрел на него сердито, но отметил, что профессор обратился к нему по имени. Такое случалось нечасто. Это означало, что Снейп находится либо в необычайно хорошем расположении духа, либо чем-то сильно обеспокоен.

Снейп медленно отпил чай.  
– С другой стороны, – продолжал рассуждать он, – твоё откровение может оказаться настолько отвратительным, что заинтересует даже такого пресыщенного человека, как я. Итак, мистер Малфой, уж не влюблены ли вы в мистера Поттера?  
Драко поперхнулся чаем и несколько секунд не мог прокашляться.  
– НЕТ!  
– Ну, хорошо, вряд ли что-то может быть хуже, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Когда-то я тоже был молод, хоть в это трудно поверить. И какие бы мрачные и недостойные мысли тебя не тревожили, мне наверняка доводилось думать и поступать много хуже.

Драко явно выпала благоприятная возможность выпытать у Снейпа его сокровенные тайны, но он хорошо знал профессора, и ещё лучше знал свою мать.  
– Это всё моя мать, да? – угрюмо спросил он. – Она рассказала вам о проклятой книге.  
– Хм… – уклончиво ответил Снейп, мудро выбрав момент, чтобы набить рот печеньем.  
– Это возмутительно, сэр! – вспыхнул Драко.  
– Радуйся, что, по крайней мере, у тебя есть мать, которая о тебе заботится, – на удивление мягко ответил Снейп.

У Драко навернулись слёзы: прекрасно, ещё расплакаться не хватало. «Зато у Поттера нет матери, сколько бы он ни хвастался её драгоценной любовью, которая спасла мир», – злорадно решил он, и ему стало не по себе. Малфои никогда… вообще-то, нет, Малфои должны быть жестокими, мстительными, и при любой возможности использовать слабости врага. Драко слегка замутило, но он решил, что это из-за печенья. Оно слишком сладкое и жирное.  
– Да ничего особенного, сэр, – пробормотал Драко.  
Снейп закатил глаза:  
– Побольше подробностей, или я скажу Нарциссе, что ты в самом деле страдаешь от любви и отказываешься назвать имя.  
Драко скривился:  
– Это всё из-за Поттера, – неохотно выдавил он.  
Снейп вздохнул:  
– Обстоятельство, которое – уверен, ты согласишься, – меня совсем не удивляет. И что Поттер натворил на этот раз? С каждым днём он всё больше напоминает своего папочку.  
– Он спас мир, – сообщил Драко своим ботинкам. – А я, вроде как, пытался ему помешать.  
– Драко, ты был ребёнком. По моему мнению, ты и сейчас ещё дитя, – фыркнул Снейп. – Тобою манипулировали все кому не лень. Любой на твоём месте вёл бы себя так же.

–Только не Поттер, – резко ответил Драко, раздражённый, что в восемнадцать лет его всё ещё считают ребёнком. – Он всё время умудрялся совершить что-нибудь до тошноты героическое. Что бы я ни делал, как бы ни старался, всё равно был хуже этого отвратительно честного гриффиндорца с комплексом героя. Я так старался разрушить его планы, а он всё равно снова и снова приходил и спасал мою чёртову жизнь. Закрываю глаза – и вот он, передо мной, со своим щенячьим благородством и правильными поступками.  
– Ты хотел поступать правильно?  
– Нет! Да! Не знаю, чего я хотел, – горько ответил Драко. – Внимания, которое причитается мне, как Малфою. Быть таким же уважаемым магом, как отец. Хотя бы раз в жизни оказаться лучше Поттера.

Они помолчали. Снейп скривился:  
– Уверен, ты оценишь иронию: я раздаю советы личного характера, – насмешливо заметил он. – Хотя, учитывая твою незрелость и эгоцентричность, удивлюсь, если ты вообще предполагал, будто у меня есть личная жизнь, – он нахмурился. – Ну, не считая непристойностей, которые можно изобразить жестами. Мне ли не знать студентов.  
Драко хотел было ответить, но Снейп взмахом руки велел ему молчать.  
– Дети отвратительны, – пробормотал он. – Должно быть, я страшно согрешил в прошлой жизни, коли мне приходится влачить столь жалкое существование. – Снейп взял себя в руки. – Не важно. Думаю, вы понимаете, мистер Малфой, что любая информация, которую я, пусть и без особого желания, вверяю вам, является конфиденциальной? И если хоть одна деталь нашего разговора станет известна другому человеку, животному или неодушевлённому предмету, можете сразу распрощаться со своей печенью.  
Драко ухмыльнулся:  
– Безусловно, сэр.

Снейп переплёл пальцы и прикрыл глаза, он выглядел до крайности измученным и раздраженным.  
– Некогда я тоже враждовал с Поттером, с Поттером-старшим, если быть точным. Мне было за что его не любить. Типичный гриффиндорец – шумный, наглый, хулиганистый, с самоуверенностью вместо мозгов и чрезвычайно мерзкими и неприятными друзьями. Тем не менее, – Снейп помедлил и скорчил такую гримасу, будто съел кислющий лимон, – много лет спустя я понял, что вместо ненависти мог питать к нему простую неприязнь и презрение, которого он, несомненно, заслуживал. Когда бы не одно обстоятельство, и этого я был не в силах изменить: я любил Лили Эванс.

Драко выпучил глаза:  
– Мать Поттера?  
Снейп, не открывая глаз, нехотя кивнул. Лицо было почти скрыто за длинными сальными прядями.  
– Порой наши чувства не слишком объективны, и причины, которые их вызвали, могут быть гораздо сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Трудный урок, – Снейп почти улыбнулся. – Конечно, в моём случае ненависть была вполне оправданной. Джеймс Поттер был безответственным идиотом, из-за которого я едва не погиб, но дело не только в этом.

– Так вы считаете, что я ненавижу Поттера из-за того, что он… – Драко умолк, неуверенный, что ему нравится направление, которое принял разговор.  
– Именно, – сухо сказал Снейп. – Я всегда считал, что при надлежащем строгом воспитании ты мог достичь не менее впечатляющих высот, чем Поттер. Однако не каждому выпадает такая роскошь, как погибшие родители и жестокие родственники для воспитания твёрдости характера. А теперь скушай лепёшку, Драко, от тебя скоро останутся кожа да кости. Уже смотреть страшно.  
Драко подчинился, но про себя решил, что если ему когда-нибудь попадётся Мелузина Мидбрук, она за всё заплатит.

***  
Он не мог уснуть, мысли не давали покоя, его трясло то от злости, то от каких-то дурных предчувствий. В половину четвёртого утра Драко решил, что с него хватит, и, сжав зубы, достал перо с пергаментом. Настало время посвятить Поттеру ещё одну оду ненависти. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от бесконечных, гудящих мыслей. Заодно порадует мать тем, что следует советам глупой книжки, а то последнее время она выглядит всё печальнее.

Но до чего же жалок Снейп. Грезить о какой-то грязнокровке! Мысль о том, что его собственная одержимость Поттером ничуть не лучше, Драко загнал подальше. А мать не нашла ничего лучше, как заставить Снейпа поговорить с ним. Может, он не так уж отличается от Снейпа. Драко передёрнуло.

_«Поттер!  
Много лет назад ты отверг мою дружбу, и, пусть это звучит по-детски, но я тебя так и не простил. Я всегда получал то, что хочу. Я во всём подчинялся своему отцу, он был для меня непререкаемым авторитетом. У него никогда не было на меня времени, а когда я повторял за ним всё, как попугай, гордился и баловал меня. Признаю, я был эгоистичным и избалованным ребёнком. Может быть, я не вызывал симпатии. Но я стал бы тебе хорошим другом. Лучшим, чем Уизел и Грейнджер. Я ввёл бы тебя в высший свет. Глядя на нашу дружбу, чистокровные дважды подумали бы, встать ли им снова на сторону Волдеморта. Я был бы героем войны, а не жертвой вероломных интриг. Потому что, знаешь, Поттер, не очень-то весело быть Пожирателем Смерти. Пытать и калечить людей – не то, на что я давал свое согласие, вернее, на что от моего имени согласился мой отец. Быть правой рукой сумасшедшего Лорда оказалось менее захватывающим, чем я ожидал.  
Может, Снейп и прав. Может, я ненавижу тебя потому, что ты – Мальчик-Который-Выжил, ты талантливее в квиддиче, удачливее и храбрее меня, ты пользуешься успехом без каких-либо усилий с твоей стороны. Так утомительно всё время что-то из себя выдавливать: в квиддиче, в дружбе, в учёбе, во всём. Трудно тебе было разок проиграть? Согласиться, что я лучше хоть в чём-то? Чёрт тебя побери, Поттер! Невероятно тяжело признаться, что – уж не знаю, почему, – меня волнуют эти вопросы.  
Д. Малфой»_

Драко нацарапал адрес, запечатал послание и швырнул через всю комнату. Письмо глухо стукнулось о край мусорной корзины и упало на ковёр. Легче не стало, однако гул в голове немного поутих, и вскоре Драко забылся беспокойным сном.

***  
**Совет №47: Постарайтесь избегать конфликтов, если чувствуете себя уязвимым. В такие моменты не стоит бороться даже с самим собой. Лучше принять ванну с ароматной пеной и поразмышлять о том, что вы открыли в себе. Вы сильный человек, у вас получится! (из книги «Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет» Мелузины Мидбрук)**

– Э… Гарри, к тебе тут пришли, – вид у Рона был ошеломлённый. Гарри сонно замычал, продирая глаза:  
– Дашь ты мне хоть раз поспать спокойно? Уже почти полночь! Кого там ещё принесло, можешь их как-нибудь выставить?  
У Рона было такое лицо, будто ему только что шарахнули по голове:  
– Это…  
– Поттер, ублюдок, верни мои письма! – Драко ворвался в комнату покрасневший от гнева и с палочкой наготове.  
Рон прищурился и встал между Драко и кроватью Гарри:  
– Назад, Малфой. Я же велел тебе подождать за дверью.  
– Прочь с дороги, Уизел! – Драко поднял палочку.  
Рон шагнул вперёд, размахивая своей:  
– Я не обязан терпеть тебя в собственном доме, хорёк. Только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь, моргнуть не успеешь, как тебя упекут в Азкабан.  
– О-о, большой и отважный Вон-Вон до сих пор прячется за чужими спинами? – ухмыльнулся Драко.  
– Гарри скоро станет аврором, – твёрдо произнёс Рон.  
– Да уж, как выгодно быть знаменитостью. Помнится, были времена, когда для такой должности требовались соответствующие навыки, – продолжал язвить Драко.  
– У Гарри хватает навыков! – возмутился покрасневший Рон.  
– И он может сам за себя постоять, – спокойно сказал Гарри из-за спины Рона, пытаясь на ощупь найти очки. – Спасибо, Рон, но я сам справлюсь. Дай нам несколько минут, ладно?  
– Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя наедине с этим? – пролепетал Рон. – С этим выродком-Пожирателем?  
Драко весь побелел и тут же снова залился краской.  
– Просто верни эти чертовы письма, Поттер, и я уйду, – прошипел он.  
– Ах, да, – Рон злобно сверкнул глазами, – твои милые дружелюбные послания. Давай-ка я расскажу тебе… – он замолк, стоило только Гарри сердито посмотреть на него. – Ладно, ладно, ухожу. Но держи руки так, чтобы Гарри их видел. Мы ни на кнат тебе не верим. Может, тебя и оправдали, но всем известно, что твоё место в Азкабане.

Дверь закрылась, и Гарри с любопытством взглянул на Малфоя. Выражение лица его старого недруга было высокомерным и насмешливым, как в прежние времена, кулаки были крепко сжаты. Тем не менее, выглядел он не очень. Обычно бледная кожа сейчас была пугающего мелового оттенка, а волосы висели спутанными прядями. Под глазами залегли тёмные круги, и Гарри мог поклясться, что даже через мантию сможет пересчитать ребра Драко.  
Гарри сделал над собой усилие, пытаясь быть вежливым.  
– Привет, Малфой, – процедил он. – Боюсь, я тебя не ждал. Последнее время имею склонность ложиться спать пораньше.  
Ответом ему была тишина.  
– Я уже спал, – добавил он. Уточнение было слегка излишним, Гарри находился в кровати, что говорило уже само за себя.  
– Что ты там бормочешь? Просто отдай письма, и я уйду, – сказал Малфой.  
Гарри подумал, что его манера говорить похожа на жалкую попытку подражать Снейпу.  
– О, конечно, – Гарри взлохматил волосы. – Сейчас, только вспомню, куда их задевал.  
Малфой нахмурился:  
– Глупо было бы спрашивать, не обзавёлся ли ты мозгами за то время, что мы не виделись, поскольку ты и в школе никогда не демонстрировал их наличие.

Гарри нахмурился, откинул одеяло и встал. Он сознавал всю нелепость своего положения: стоять перед давним врагом безо всякой защиты в одних только пижамных штанах. Поразмыслив, следует ли ему достать палочку, и решив, что не стоит, он пожал плечами. Малфой явно заметил его колебания.  
– Опасаешься за свою жизнь? Меня оправдали, если ты не в курсе.  
Гарри взглянул на Малфоя. Совсем обнаглел?  
– В курсе, – раздражённо сказал он. – Я сам свидетельствовал в твою пользу, забыл? Так что не надо тут прикидываться передо мной невинной овечкой.  
Гарри нагнулся и начал ковыряться в сундуке в поисках писем. Вокруг поднялось облако пыли, он чихнул.  
Малфой был поражён, но быстро взял себя в руки:  
– Разводишь пыль, пока она не эволюционирует в наделенный сознанием вид? – ухмыльнулся он и выхватил письма.  
А Малфой-то был не на шутку взволнован. Сжав губы так плотно, что они побелели, он быстро просматривал письма.  
– Так зачем ты мне писал? – поинтересовался Гарри, зевая и усаживаясь на кровать.

Малфой раздраженно махнул рукой, чтобы Гарри помолчал, и весь пошёл красными пятнами, когда добрался до третьего письма.  
– Когда я читал последнее, то даже подумал, что тебе не чуждо ничто человеческое, – тихо заметил Гарри.  
Малфой промолчал, но Гарри увидел, как дрожат у него руки и как сильно он сжимает пергамент.  
– Я не дал Рону его прочитать. Это было бы нечестно, – продолжил Гарри. Он надеялся, что Малфой смущён, а не зол, и не собирается неожиданно проклясть его, пока он безоружен. – И всё-таки, в чём дело? – спросил он с подозрением. – Ты правда пытался объясниться, или это твои обычные происки?  
Малфой прочистил горло и холодно произнёс:  
– Это прискорбное недоразумение. Письма не предназначались для твоих глаз.  
– Но они же адресованы мне, – Гарри был озадачен.  
– Умнеешь прямо на глазах.  
Гарри вдруг разозлился:  
– Слушай, Малфой, я не нанимался читать твои душераздирающие откровения. Я тебе услугу оказал, когда вернул письма, вместо того, чтобы передать их журналистам. Хотя, не сомневаюсь, на моём месте ты бы так и поступил.  
Гарри выдохся.  
– И правда, Поттер, – холодно сказал Малфой. – Не стану более тратить твоё время на свои жалкие причитания. Прошу прощения, что тебе пришлось это читать.  
Он прошествовал к двери, но Гарри окликнул его:  
– Подожди, Малфой!

Последнее письмо сперва ошеломило Гарри, а потом расстроило. Он недолюбливал Малфоя, но и мысль о том, что тому плохо, Гарри не радовала. Одно дело, злорадствовать со стороны над поверженным врагом, и совсем другое – оказаться с этим самым врагом лицом к лицу и увидеть, каким истощенным и подавленным он выглядит. Гарри знал, что это глупо и что он снова проявляет гриффиндорское благородство, которое так презирают слизеринцы. И всё равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Если кто-то страдает, надо ему помочь. Или можно повести себя как дядя Вернон – и умыть руки.  
– Может… может, как-нибудь пообедаем вместе? По-дружески, – брякнул он, не успев подумать.  
Малфой удивился не меньше Гарри, но уже через мгновение привлекательные черты исказила привычная ухмылка.  
– Конечно нет, Поттер, – надменно ответил он и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Гарри уставился на дверь. Он что, правда пригласил Малфоя на дружеский обед? И правда счёл его привлекательным? Гарри передёрнуло. Наверное, это какая-то болезнь. Точно, он ужасно, ужасно болен!

На следующее утро он был едва ли не огорчён, проснувшись совершенно здоровым.

***  
С мягким хлопком аппарировав домой, Драко приступил к уничтожению дорогущей антикварной мебели. Когда он успокоился, стайка напуганных домашних эльфов принялась наводить порядок, а он прокрался в свою спальню, пока мать опять не разволновалась. А она бы точно разволновалась. Почему она не может хоть раз его просто отругать? «Снова скажет, что я не стараюсь поправиться, и от избытка чувств накормит сладостями», – кисло подумал Драко. Он (по совету Мелузины Мидбрук) сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться и не разбить что-нибудь ещё. В полночь Драко с глубочайшим прискорбием обнаружил, что лежит в ароматной ванне с огромным количеством пены и пытается расслабиться.

Перебирая события прошедшего дня, Драко решил, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже. Он сдержался и не вручил своей любимой домашней эльфийке Тибби ни клочка одежды, ни верёвки, чтобы повеситься. Он даже сдержался и не повесился сам. Да уж, повезло. Драко слабо застонал и ушёл под воду, потом вынырнул, откидывая назад мокрые волосы. Тибби нашла запечатанные, готовые к отправке письма и сделала то, что сделал бы любой домашний эльф. «Во всяком случае, любой эльф из дома Малфоев», – горько подумал Драко. В отличие от других хозяев, Люциус вполне мог обезглавить эльфа за то, что тот не отправил письмо, завалившееся под кровать. Адресата можно было выяснить простым заклинанием. Тибби так боялась наказания, что пищала, заламывая руки и сжимаясь от ужаса каждый раз, стоило Драко хоть немного приблизиться. Она делала ежедневную утреннюю уборку, находила письма, и сразу отправляла по адресу. Отсылала чёртовы письма прямиком Поттеру. А Драко так привык к старательным слугам, которые всё за ним убирают, что даже не заметил исчезновения свитков.

Драко мысленно добавил Поттера в список людей, которых удалось сегодня не убить. Понятное дело, трудно было удержаться от соблазна оторвать Поттеру уши и заставить их сожрать, однако в те страшные месяцы, когда Волдеморт обосновался в их доме, Драко научился держать себя в руках. Поттер не виноват, что Тибби ошиблась. Поняв, что по привычке переложил вину на другого, Драко поморщился. Тибби тоже не виновата, и никто, кроме Драко, тут не виноват. Он оживил в памяти события сегодняшнего вечера и нахмурился. Он вовсе не намеревался врываться в чужой дом в одиннадцать ночи и вытаскивать полураздетого Поттера из постели. Драко вспомнил взъерошенного спросонок, практически обнажённого Поттера, и его мысли приняли любопытное направление. Потом до него дошло, о чём он думает, и он от неожиданности хлебнул мыльной воды. Пока он отплёвывался – врачи не рекомендуют на ночь пить воду с пеной для ванны, – шокирующие воспоминания о стройном и мускулистом теле были задвинуты как можно глубже в подсознание. Его сейчас стошнит и безо всяких мыслей о Поттере, в горле першит от химии и… о, Мерлин.

Драко позеленел и взмолился о том, чтобы эти мысли были вызваны какой-нибудь жуткой хворью. Проснувшись на следующее утро со свалявшимися – потому что не высушил их перед сном – волосами, но совершенно здоровым, он был несколько огорчён, однако сумел подавить разочарование.

А потом вспомнил, что Поттер пригласил его на обед, и чуть не разрыдался.

***  
**Совет №59: Повеселитесь с друзьями. Разделить с кем-то проблему – значит, наполовину решить её! (из книги «Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет» Мелузины Мидбрук)**

От котла исходил убийственный, жутко въедливый запах. Драко уже начало мутить, а Снейпу хоть бы что. Он мельком посмотрел на Драко, и уголок его рта дернулся в полуулыбке, будто Снейп собирался рассмеяться.  
– Чем отвратительнее запах, тем более сильнодействующим будет зелье, – спокойно объяснил он, помешивая в котле. Через секунду запах стал ещё сильнее. Драко испугался, что сейчас умрёт. «Пожалуйста, – в смятении подумал он, – я ещё слишком молод!»

Он тяжело вздохнул и по кивку Снейпа добавил последний ингредиент. Вонь сразу же сменилась сильным землистым запахом. Снейп был доволен, но Драко ощутил лишь незначительное облегчение. Чем страдать от такой вони, уж лучше снова встретиться с Волдемортом, подумал он раздражённо. Левую руку тотчас же прострелило болью, и он постарался сдержать дрожь.

Должно быть, у него психосоматическая реакция на любую мысль о Тёмном Лорде. Тёмная метка всё ещё чернела на руке пронзительным напоминанием об ошибках прошлого. После смерти Вольдеморта она стала лишь уродливой татуировкой. Драко попытался расслабиться, но было слишком поздно – Снейп уже заметил, что он беспокойно трёт руку.

Схватив за руку, Снейп его куда-то поволок, но, к облегчению Драко, говорить ничего не стал. Драко полагал, что Тёмная метка отвратительна Снейпу почти также, как и ему самому. Ни погода, ни случай не заставят профессора закатать рукава мантии. Драко был готов поспорить на всё состояние Малфоев, что даже пижама у Снейпа с длинными рукавами. Но Драко и сам был не лучше. Он до сих пор бинтовал руку, чтобы даже случайно не видеть метку, но всегда чувствовал пульсацию крови, которая постоянно, ежесекундно питала мерзкий череп.

– Перерыв, – строго сказал Снейп, продолжая держать Драко за руку, пока тот не сел.  
Последовала ещё одна пауза.  
– Не надо, – горько произнёс Драко.  
– Я и не собирался ничего говорить.  
– Это что-то новенькое, – буркнул Драко. – Даже не будете насмехаться?  
– Могу, если пожелаешь, – сухо ответил Снейп. – Просто не знал, что в этом есть необходимость.  
– Поттер пригласил меня на свидание, – Драко постарался сообщить об этом легко и непринуждённо, однако без особого успеха.  
Со стороны кресла, в котором сидел Снейп, раздалось слабое фырканье, но Драко не осмелился поднять взгляд.  
– А ты принял приглашение?  
– Конечно нет, – рявкнул Драко. Он принялся кусать губы, чтобы успокоиться. – Он меня пожалел. Меня!  
– Разве ты не этого хотел? – произнёс Снейп, будто это само собой разумелось.  
– Нет! – Драко с ужасом понял, насколько безнадёжно звучал его голос.  
– То есть, по сути, он протянул тебе руку дружбы, когда понял, как сильно ты переживаешь из-за вашей вражды?  
Драко сердито посмотрел на Снейпа, тот встретил взгляд.  
– Вы снова говорили с моей матерью, – сквозь зубы прошипел Драко.  
– Нет, – Снейп рассердился. – Это она со мной говорила. Непрерывно. И вот как мы поступим, мистер Малфой: вы пойдёте и пообедаете с Поттером, или будете нюхать это зелье каждый день, пока не согласитесь.  
Драко перепугался. Но он, как-никак, был Малфоем, поэтому оттолкнул стол так, что зазвенела посуда, и швырнул в стену чайником.  
– Отлично! Зелье так зелье! – с этими словами Драко и вылетел за дверь. В спальне он прислонился лбом к прохладной стене и застонал. «Мне восемнадцать лет, а веду себя, как трёхлетка», – горько подумал он. И во всех его бедах виноват только Поттер.

***  
Пытка зловонием длилась уже целую неделю. Драко был измучен, но, тем не менее, ощущал себя победителем. Он выдержал, и продолжит в том же духе. Он сможет, не будь он Малфой. Снейп – ублюдок, но даже у него есть сердце. Рано или поздно он сдастся, и Драко сможет вдохнуть полной грудью, не испытывая желания проблеваться.

Спустя две недели Драко начал мечтать о смерти. Одежда и волосы провоняли насквозь. Чёрт, воняла даже кожа! Душ уже не помогал избавиться от ужасного запаха, который въедался повсюду. Мать отказывалась находиться с ним в одной комнате, и даже домашние эльфы стали его избегать. Снейп, равнодушный и к вони, и к страданиям Драко, заходил каждый вечер и только насмехался. А потом снова заставлял варить зелье. После очередной бесполезной ванны Драко угрюмо подумал, что мог бы взбунтоваться и просто отказаться варить очередной котёл тошнотворной гадости. Но этим он признал бы своё поражение. А Малфои никогда не сдаются.

Спустя три недели Малфой сдался.  
– Ладно, – рявкнул Драко, когда Снейп в очередной раз зашел к нему вечером и слегка поморщился, будто от Драко несло хуже, чем от самой поганой выгребной ямы. Ему даже не понадобилось объяснять, что Драко имел в виду, Снейп просто склонил голову, как бы говоря «вот именно».  
– Но договариваться с Поттером будете сами, – сердито добавил Драко, запуская руку в спутанные, тусклые волосы (и снова пытаясь сдержать тошноту, господи, какая же вонь!). – Я отказываюсь вымаливать у него дружбу. Сами этим занимайтесь.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
– Вы, мистер Малфой, абсолютно неблагодарный молодой человек. И раз уж вы так малодушны, я, конечно, сообщу Поттеру, что вы принимаете его приглашение.

Вот как вышло, что Драко сел за написание ещё одного несчастного письма доставучему гриффиндорскому идиоту. А уже пару дней спустя расхаживал по спальне, решая, что именно следует надеть для нелепого, унизительного обеда с заклятым врагом.

Завершив туалет, Драко решил, что полдела сделано. Вторая его лучшая мантия – чёрная с зелёной вышивкой. Печатка. Дорогая цепочка под рубашкой, на которую у таких, как Поттер, никогда не будет ни средств, ни вкуса. Он даже позволил матери подстричь его. Когда волшебник идёт на встречу со своим злейшим врагом, он должен производить впечатление. Драко ухмыльнулся своему отражению. Поттер будет сражён наповал.

И тут самого Драко сразило наповал. Он прихорашивается для Поттера! Драко подавил непрошенное тягостное ощущение. Поттер ему даже не нравится! «Наверно, я схожу с ума», – с ужасом решил Драко, и приготовился аппарировать в ресторан, выбранный Поттером для встречи. Мать улыбнулась ему, как ребёнку, и наказала не шалить. Даже отец пожелал удачи и напомнил, что если Драко подружится с Поттером, перед ними откроется множество дверей. От этой мысли Драко замутило. Его тошнило от Поттера и от размышлений о Поттере, одетом только в тонкие пижамные штаны, низко сидящие на бедрах, о растрёпанных волосах Поттера…  
– ЫЫЫЫ! – взвыл Драко, оставшись в уединении собственной комнаты, и аппарировал навстречу судьбе.

***  
Неловко споткнувшись, Драко с глухим стуком больно врезался в стену. Он украдкой осмотрелся. Глупо, конечно, надеяться, что Поттер не заметил его позорного прибытия. Придурка с гнездом на голове поблизости не наблюдалось, и Драко ещё раз нетерпеливо и внимательно осмотрел зал.  
– Вам помочь? – к нему подошла официантка.  
Ему кажется, или она действительно посмотрела на него как на дерьмо, прилипшее к ботинку?  
– Моя фамилия Малфой, – бросил он. – У меня встреча с Поттером. Он уже здесь?  
Официантка явно постаралась скрыть удивление:  
– Да. Следуйте за мной.

Поняв, что больше не заслуживает элементарного «сэр» от обычной официантки, Драко дёрнулся, но сдержался. Он решил не устраивать сцен в ресторане. Когда официантка вела его через зал, он осторожно огляделся. Следовало признать, место приятное: приглушённый свет, тихая музыка, уютная обстановка. Хотя, пока Драко шёл к столику Поттера, отовсюду слышались возмущённые шепотки. Он начал раздумывать, стоило ли вообще покидать пределы поместья.

Драко почти подошёл к столику, теперь-то он увидел и Поттера, и гору учебников перед ним (в глубине души Драко был несколько удивлён подобному рвению к учёбе у Поттера). И тут какой-то мужчина вскочил и угрожающе направил на него палочку.  
– Это из-за тебя погибла внучка моей двоюродной сестры! – прошипел он. – Из-за тебя и тебе подобных! Держись подальше от Гарри, я не позволю тебе убить его!  
– Смею вас уверить, Поттер в полной безопасности, – растягивая слова, ответил Драко. Он начал паниковать. Да, определённо, выйти из дома было ошибкой. – Хотя не могу взять в толк, что вы сможете сделать, если я внезапно решу напасть.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Поттер его заметил. Заметил, что его гость устроил публичную сцену, и, несомненно, уже сожалел о приглашении.  
– Драко! – Поттер оторвался от учебников и озадаченно нахмурился. – Я здесь.  
Увидев, как Поттер машет Драко, мужчина был явно потрясён. Драко ему ухмыльнулся. Затем он нахмурился. Поттер только что, впервые за все годы знакомства, обратился к нему по имени. Наверняка он что-то задумал.  
– Поттер, – Драко попытался сохранять хладнокровие. Взглянув на стол, он притворился испуганным: – У тебя в голове места-то хватит? Смотри, чтобы не взорвалась от избытка информации.  
Гарри нахмурился ещё больше:  
– Малфой, – он начал поспешно собирать учебники, умудрившись опрокинуть стакан с водой. Драко ухмыльнулся. И как такой неуклюжий олух все эти годы умудряется выживать?  
Прибежала официантка и под непрерывные бестолковые извинения Поттера навела порядок. Поттер был красный как помидор. Драко приготовился к какому-нибудь дурацкому комментарию, с которого Поттер начнёт их так называемую дружбу.

– Вообще-то, я не ожидал, что ты придёшь, – Поттер выглядел потрясённым, будто не думал, что скажет это вслух.  
– Ну, как видишь, я здесь. Хотя могу и уйти, если затмеваю твоё самодовольное сияние, – сказал Драко. Он намеревался держаться высокомерно, но, кажется, выглядел как бедный родственник.  
Поттер вздохнул, снял очки и потер переносицу. Драко заметил изумрудный цвет его глаз, и тут же пожелал никогда этого не замечать. И как же он не видел столько лет? Он что, слепой? Глаза у этого парня – как, как… в общем, они зелёные. Вот и всё, что Драко следует знать по данному вопросу.

– Что ты так смотришь? – подозрительно спросил Поттер.  
– Ничего, просто размышлял, ты специально укладываешь волосы под ушибленного дикобраза или они сами так растут? – сказал Драко и задался вопросом: зачем? Он вовсе не собирался оскорблять Поттера, просто от старых привычек нелегко избавиться. Стоит ему открыть рот, и обидные слова вылетают оттуда сами собой. Он же не виноват, что Поттера так легко задеть.  
– Малфой, – Поттер надел очки и уставился на свои руки. – Я устал, неделя была чертовски долгой. Не уверен, что смогу общаться с тобой, когда ты такой…  
– Какой такой? – резко спросил Драко, уже поднявшийся на ноги и готовый уйти.  
– Такой обидчивый! Пожалуйста, сядь. Давай поедим, напьёмся, и если затея с нашей встречей окажется, как я и подозревал, ужасной ошибкой, мы оба проснёмся с мучительным похмельем и притворимся, что её никогда не было.  
Малфой сел. «Пожалуйста»? Великий Поттер сказал ему «пожалуйста»?  
– Но вино выбираю я, – уступил он. – Если мне придётся мучиться похмельем, хочу, чтобы оно, по крайней мере, того стоило.  
Гарри еле заметно улыбнулся:  
– Согласен. – И тут, к ужасу Драко, он наморщил нос: – А что это за запах?  
– Это, Поттер, то, что я никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не желаю обсуждать, – Драко передёрнуло. И, к своему огромному удивлению, он улыбнулся Поттеру. И Поттер, чёрт бы его побрал, улыбнулся в ответ!

***  
Десять минут спустя они неловко молчали, ожидая, когда принесут вино. (К этому времени Поттер уже удалил нездоровую вонь заклинанием, что вызвало у Драко неимоверное облегчение и внушило самые серьёзные подозрения). По крайней мере, для Драко тишина была неловкой, Гарри же целиком и полностью погрузился в изучение меню.  
– Не знаю, что выбрать, – наконец, сказал Гарри. От его улыбки у Драко внутри всё затрепетало самым странным и нежелательным образом. – В модных ресторанах всегда хочется заказать всё, что есть в меню.

Слегка поморщившись, Драко уткнулся обратно в меню:  
– Едва ли этот ресторан можно назвать модным. С другой стороны… – не выпалить оскорбление, вертевшееся на языке, стоило огромного труда. Поттер безуспешно пытался сделать вид, что не заметил этого, и Драко пришёл в ярость. Искушение было огромным. Он напрягся и поискал приятную, или хотя бы нейтральную тему для разговора.  
– Кстати, хорошо выглядишь. – Замечание Гарри прозвучало слишком непринуждённо.  
Драко вздрогнул:  
– Но?  
Гарри посмотрел на него с удивлением:  
– Что «но»?  
Драко успокоился.  
– Ничего, – он огляделся. – Где эта официантка с вином?  
– Полагаю, ей не до того, слишком занята сплетнями на кухне, – кисло заметил Гарри. – Или обзванивает желтые газеты в надежде продать свою историю, – он вздохнул. – Неважно.  
Он улыбнулся куда-то за плечо Драко, и их тут же окружили по крайней мере четверо официанток.  
– Боюсь, мы всё ещё ждём наше вино, – сообщил он одной из них. В мгновение ока вино принесли и разлили.  
Гарри нахмурился:  
– Прости за всё это, – извинился он. – Обычно я маскируюсь, когда обедаю вне дома. Так гораздо проще.

Драко приподнял бровь, потягивая вино. Средненькое, но им вполне сойдёт. Он не собирался разорять Поттера. Драко был уверен, что в конце вечера тот, по своей несносной гриффиндорской привычке, настоит на оплате всего ужина. Драко изо всех сил старался вести себя прилично, хотя его прямо-таки распирало. Однако последние слова Поттера он никак не мог оставить без внимания. Это было выше человеческих сил.  
– Маскировка?  
Гарри рассмеялся, поморщившись, как от отвращения, и кивнул:  
– Маскировка.  
– Фальшивый нос? – с ленивой усмешкой осведомился Драко. – Так и вижу тебя с фальшивым носом. И рыжей бородой. И ещё с прыщами!  
Мальчик-Который-Чтобы-Покушать-Натягивает-На-Голову-Чулок оценил попытку Драко пошутить и рассмеялся:  
– Не совсем. Но общую идею ты ухватил, – Гарри склонился к меню. – Так что мне заказать?  
– Ты спрашиваешь меня, и даже не боишься, что я обманом заставлю тебя есть улиток, или вообще отравлю? – спросил Драко, даже не подумав.  
Мгновение Гарри выглядел удивлённым:  
– Ну, раз ты меня до сих пор не заколдовал, буду и дальше надеяться на лучшее. И потом, если я отравлюсь, то подумают сразу на тебя. Предполагается, что слизеринцы мыслят более изощрённо, – он улыбнулся. – Кроме того, я собираюсь заказать то же, что и ты. Выберешь для меня что-то мерзкое – придётся и самому это есть.  
– О, это вершина коварства, – поддразнил Драко. Слизеринская изощрённость? Изощрённость, да? Он что, издевается? Драко хмуро уставился в меню. – Ненавижу тебя разочаровывать, но я вообще-то не голоден.  
Поттер пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.  
«Интересно, он хоть понимает, что у него все мысли на лице написаны и видны любому недоброжелателю?» – подумал Драко.  
– Ну что? – спросил он раздражённо, желая покончить с этой темой.  
Поттер покраснел и уткнулся в меню:  
– Ничего, – пробормотал он. Но Драко было не обмануть. У его матери частенько бывало такое же выражение лица, как у Поттера. Сейчас начнёт проявлять заботу.  
– Ну что?!! – повторил Драко, повысив голос.  
Поттер открыл рот, и тут же закрыл. Пожал плечами:  
– Не голоден – так не голоден.

Теперь наступила очередь Драко открывать и закрывать рот. Особенно когда Поттер позвал официантку и заказал подозрительно много блюд, которые можно было разделить на двоих. Драко не хотел затрагивать эту тему, но не объясниться с Поттером вдруг показалось невежливым. В конце концов, они же хотели пообедать.  
– В последнее время я не слишком много ем, – отрывисто произнёс он, почти ожидая услышать что-нибудь неприятное; он напрягся и приготовился к оскорблениям. Драко был отлично осведомлён о своей худобе. Ему не нужны напоминания в виде отвратительных жалостливых взглядов, которыми люди часто награждали его в последнее время.  
Драко постарался скрыть удивление, когда Поттер вдруг заметно расслабился.  
– Если бы я съедал всё, что миссис Уизли пыталась скормить мне за последний год, то стал бы толще своего кузена Дадли, – он улыбнулся. – А он та ещё туша, уж поверь. Каждый по-своему справляется с трудностями.

Драко с трудом сдержал смешок. Мальчик-Который-Отожрался. Отхлебнув вина, он попытался скрыть неуместное веселье. Драко подозревал, что Поттер не оценит его слизеринское чувство юмора. На ум не приходило ничего, кроме лицемерных или обидных комментариев, и это обескураживало. С другой стороны, ему раньше никогда не доводилось вести светские беседы с кем-то вроде Поттера. Он пригубил ещё вина и постарался не скрипеть зубами.

***  
Гарри изо всех сил старался скрыть своё волнение, но, кажется, не слишком преуспел. Для начала, он не ожидал, что Малфой вообще придёт, поэтому не продумал заранее, куда они пойдут, и о чём будут говорить, если тот всё же появится. Ресторан, выбранный в последнюю минуту, был вроде неплох, но Гарри всё равно преисполнился дурных предчувствий, едва зашёл туда. Место было достаточно изысканным, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя слегка неуютно, но, очевидно, не настолько, чтобы избежать насмешек Малфоя. А избежать их следовало любой ценой, потому что Гарри знал: если он разозлится, то без раздумий превратит Малфоя в хорька и заставит прыгать по залу. А ему надо было держать себя в руках.

И, естественно, стоило Малфою появиться и стать объектом нежелательного внимания публики, как Гарри разволновался, начал звать его, да ещё и пролил воду. «Просто отлично, Гарри», – поморщившись, подумал он. Драко, как обычно, хамил, а Гарри, вместо того, чтобы послать его к чёрту, сказал, что тот отлично выглядит. «Он и правда отлично выглядит», – заметил вероломный внутренний голос. Гарри поёжился и покраснел, Драко приподнял брови и раздражающе ухмыльнулся.

Пока Драко потягивал вино, уставившись в пространство куда-то за правым плечом Гарри, тот исподтишка разглядывал его и думал, что Драко всё-таки привлекательный. Одежда, как всегда, подобрана со вкусом, а причёска явно аккуратнее, чем при их последней встрече. Драко был всё таким же худым, но от вина его кожа порозовела, а приглушённый свет смягчал заострённые черты.

Но это не мешало Малфою оставаться засранцем. Например, несмотря на то, что Гарри пригласил его пообедать, он не собирался ничего есть. По сути, он собирался просто сидеть там, весь из себя костлявый и недокормленный, и наблюдать, как Гарри поглощает вдвое больше еды, чем полезно организму. Сейчас ещё начнёт комментировать умение Гарри вести себя за столом. Или продолжит игру в молчанку. Перед мысленным взором Гарри развернулся целый список тем, которые он ну совершенно не желает обсуждать с Малфоем, иначе либо расплачется, либо расчленит собеседника.

– Ну так что, Малфой, – он вцепился в единственную мирную тему для разговора, которую только смог придумать, – ты сейчас играешь в квиддич?  
Малфой презрительно скривился, и Гарри поёжился. Ладно, вопрос был глупый. Такое мог спросить только идиот. Но, по крайней мере, он хоть что-то сказал! А не сидит тут, будто… будто осчастливил чернь своим присутствием.  
– Нет, – коротко ответил Малфой. – Я давно уже не виделся ни с кем из однокурсников. Так что у меня не было особых возможностей поиграть, – он поёрзал на стуле, как будто ему не терпелось уйти.  
– Да? – Гарри невольно посочувствовал Малфою. Он представил, каково это, когда все друзья тебя покинули. С другой стороны, насколько Гарри мог судить, у Малфоя никогда не было друзей, только прихлебатели. – Да, хреново.  
Драко выглядел равнодушным:  
– Не могу сказать, что мне их не хватает.  
– Тебе не нужны друзья? – Гарри сам не знал, то ли ужаснуться, то ли взбеситься, то ли посочувствовать. – Никто не достоин твоего общества? Даже странно, что ты здесь, – с оттенком горечи произнёс Гарри, распаляясь всё больше. Малфой выглядел равнодушным и высокомерным, и Гарри перестал сдерживаться. – Ах, да, я же грёбаный Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Полагаю, тебе от меня что-то нужно.

Гарри вышел из себя и тут же пожалел об этом. Какой смысл говорить всё это Малфою? Всё равно его ничем не пронять, а на грубость он отвечает ещё большей грубостью. Но они уже не в школе, и у Малфоя нет телохранителей, за которыми можно спрятаться. Гарри больше незачем остерегаться его. Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел Драко в глаза:  
– Чего тебе надо, Малфой? Зачем ты пришёл?  
Тот крепко сжал губы и выпрямился, будто кол проглотил. Явно взбесился. Гарри подумал, не пора ли пригнуться? А то у Малфоя на языке уже наверняка вертится проклятье. Гарри сжал пальцы, приготовившись выхватить палочку.  
– Я пришёл потому, что ты сам меня пригласил.  
Гарри моргнул. Тон Малфоя был едким, но, несмотря на гнев, он не попытался превратить Гарри в свинью и насладиться беконом. «А вот это, – немного испуганно подумал Гарри, – уже что-то новенькое».

– Всё… – начал Малфой, и затем остановился, сжимая кулаки и явно пытаясь успокоиться. – Всё ещё более неприятно, чем я ожидал.  
– Ну и вали отсюда! – крикнул Гарри, вскочив с места.  
Это чёрт знает что, мрачно решил он. Все посетители ресторана обернулись на крик. Наверно, подумали, что он тронулся умом.  
На лицо Малфоя вернулась ухмылка, но то, что он сказал, стало для Гарри полной неожиданностью.  
– Ты меня неправильно понял, Поттер. Я не имел в виду этот, – он раздражённо взмахнул рукой, – этот ужин. – Он усмехнулся ещё шире. – Хотя я был бы благодарен, если бы ты сел и прекратил посвящать в наш разговор весь ресторан.  
Гарри нахмурился:  
– Тогда что ты имел в виду?

Малфой поднял бокал и некоторое время вглядывался в него, а затем поставил на место.  
– Ненавижу так себя чувствовать, Поттер, – сказал он. – Я всем обязан тебе. В глазах людей я презренный Пожиратель Смерти, настолько трусливый, что даже не нашёл мужества отстаивать собственные убеждения.  
– А ты предпочёл бы остаться Пожирателем? Ты был бы счастлив, сумей убить Дамблдора? – импульсивно спросил Гарри, ужаснувшись. Ничего подобного от этого вечера он не ожидал. Такого он не хотел.  
– Конечно нет, – Малфой крутил в длинных тонких пальцах пустой бокал и отвечал безразлично. – К концу войны я уже ненавидел Волдеморта. – Он скривился. – Даже больше, чем тебя.  
– Ну, спасибо, – пробормотал Гарри. Он застыл, как олень в свете фар. Он не желал выслушивать исповеди, но и сбежать не мог.  
Малфой слегка кивнул, как будто не заметив сарказма.  
– Я, видимо, немного испортил наше маленькое примирение, – он поставил бокал и потёр левую руку.  
– Прекращай, Малфой, – устало сказал Гарри, желая снова его возненавидеть. Несомненно, это было бы проще всего.  
Малфой не ответил, просто продолжал тереть руку. Будто сам не замечал, что делает.

Гарри резко замолчал, перегнулся через стол и отдёрнул его руку от метки. На мгновение они застыли в странной позе, как статуи, затем Малфой пришёл в себя:  
– Я не нуждаюсь в жалости, – выдохнул он, холодно сверкнув глазами.  
– Обойдёшься без неё, – резко ответил Гарри, и почувствовал лёгкую тошноту. – Малфой, это просто шрам, – продолжил Гарри, словно уговаривал его. – У меня тоже есть.  
– Ты что, не видишь разницы? – горько сказал Малфой. Он сгорбился, как будто его покинул весь боевой дух.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
– Это такой же шрам. Не позволяй прошлому одержать над собой верх.  
– Легко тебе говорить.

– Думаешь, мне живётся легко? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри. – Ну да, это же так здорово – быть героем. Из-за меня умерли почти все, кого я любил, но не волнуйся, оно того стоило, зато теперь я каждый день читаю в газетах о своей предпологаемой личной жизни и о том, какие хлопья ем на завтрак. – Он идиот или прикидывается? О, конечно нет, кисло подумал Гарри. Малфой всегда был талантливым, особенно в коварстве и тайнах. Они тут разговаривают, а под столом, может, притаился репортёр «Ежедневного Пророка».  
– По крайней мере, когда ты приходишь в ресторан, чёртова официантка не смотрит на тебя как на ничтожество, а другие клиенты не пытаются проклясть тебя просто за то, что ты существуешь, – тихо прошипел Малфой.  
– О да, намного лучше, когда и шагу ступить не можешь, чтобы не наткнуться на человека, желающего нажиться на твоей известности. Знаешь, сколько предложений руки и сердца я получил только сегодня вечером? – прошипел в ответ Гарри.  
Малфой удивлённо моргнул:  
– Нет.  
– Три, – вздохнул Гарри.  
– Правда?  
Гарри понял, что краснеет. Он напряжённо кивнул.  
Малфой слегка ухмыльнулся:  
– Тихий вечер?  
– О, весьма, – Гарри хмыкнул. – С другой стороны, я получил полный мешок предложений утром, так что свою норму я выполнил.  
Малфой поднял бровь.  
– А чего? – раздражённо спросил Гарри. – Я же не виноват, что в мире полно кретинов.  
– Так ты серьёзно, да? – после короткого молчания уточнил Малфой.

Гарри кивнул и уставился на свои руки, краем глаза наблюдая за Малфоем. Привычная ухмылка исчезла, отчего Драко выглядел каким-то уязвимым. Гарри, сам толком не зная почему, почувствовал себя неуютно. Может, потому, что Малфой вдруг стал почти похож на человека, а свиньи всё ещё не летают. Невероятно, но факт.  
– А ты отвечаешь на такие письма? – вдруг спросил Малфой и снова ухмыльнулся, это было до того неожиданно, что Гарри ответил: «Да», – не успев подумать.  
– Фан-клуб Гарри Поттера возобновил свою бурную деятельность, – брюзгливо заметил Малфой. – Рассылаешь подписанные фотографии? Помнится, раньше ты предпочитал записки.  
– Мне приходится отвечать! – горячо ответил Гарри. – Если не буду… – он содрогнулся от болезненных воспоминаний.  
– И что тогда? – Малфой, похоже, против собственного желания заинтересовался. – Что происходит, когда ты пренебрегаешь своим великим гражданским долгом?  
– Иногда они присылают вопиллеры, – мрачно сказал Гарри.  
– Звучит не так уж страшно, – пренебрежительно заметил Малфой.  
– На работу, – продолжил Гарри.  
– Ну, это, конечно, неудобно, – признал Малфой, – но совсем не смертельно.  
– Но чаще всего, – сказал Гарри, не очень уверенный, почему так охотно даёт Малфою повод для шуток, – они приходят сами.  
– Ого, – Малфой против воли развеселился.  
– Разодетые. С вульгарными аксессуарами. Увешанные украшениями, как новогодние ёлки. В своих лучших мантиях, – ровно произнёс Гарри, а затем вздрогнул, вспомнив одного пожилого волшебника. – Один явился совершенно го… – Гарри захлопнул рот. – Ну, спасибо, – едко сказал он, закрывая глаза. – До сих пор мне отлично удавалось не вспоминать о нём.

Неожиданное фырканье вернуло Гарри на землю из плена кошмарных воспоминаний, и он осторожно поднял взгляд. Малфой почти хохотал.  
– Эй! Рад, что тебе весело, – сурово сказал Гарри. Он немного удивился: он не мог припомнить, когда последний раз слышал, как смеётся Малфой. Правда, Малфой сейчас смеялся над ним, но он полагал, что эта история и правда довольно смешная. Они с Роном частенько над ней потешались.  
– Поттер, – прохрипел Малфой, – тебе действительно делал предложение голый мужик? – его глаза лучились весельем.  
Пусть лучше смеётся, чем насмехается, решил Гарри. Было что-то почти соблазнительное в том, как он смеялся: он расслабился и перестал смотреть так зло и напряжённо.  
– Голый. Совершенно голый, – быстро ответил Гарри, чтобы скрыть своё смятение. Малфой – соблазнительный? Гарри быстро постарался вообразить себе голого мужика с обвисшей, красной кожей, покрытой тусклыми волосами. Но не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как видение преобразилось в размытые очертания белокожего длинноногого Малфоя.  
– Поттер, ты на меня пялишься, – протянул Малфой.

Гарри был потрясён и абсолютно выбит из колеи, он постарался сосредоточиться. Малфой уже пришёл в себя, но уголки губ всё ещё подрагивали, как будто он вот-вот снова разразится сумасшедшим хохотом. Он слегка ухмыльнулся, по нервам Гарри будто пустили электрический ток, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее. С растущей паникой Гарри ощутил, что штаны сделались слишком тесными.  
– Итак, – непринуждённо продолжил Малфой, – мне сделать предложение сейчас или после обеда?  
Гарри облизнул губы:  
– Что? – проскрипел он.  
Ухмылка Малфоя стала шире.  
– Ну, я написал тебе письмо. Я красиво одет, – он взмахом руки показал на себя и обворожительно выпятил нижнюю губу.  
Гарри не ответил, он был уверен, что если откроет рот, то не сможет сказать ничего вразумительнее, чем «ы-ы-ы-ы».  
– Хотя, – Малфой распахнул глаза и хихикнул, – может, мне и вовсе не следовало ничего надевать.

Гарри постарался не взвыть. У него горячка. Он смертельно болен. Помирает. У него галлюцинации. Ему требуется срочная медицинская помощь.  
– Поттер, да ты никак покраснел! – с явным удовольствием заметил Малфой.  
Гарри закрыл глаза и пожелал скончаться на месте. Потому что смерть всё равно неминуема, после такого люди не выживают. Смех Малфоя показался Гарри почти согревающим, и он закрыл глаза.  
– Думаю, наше маленькое свидание пошло мне на пользу, – язвительности в голосе Малфоя изрядно поубавилось.  
Гарри открыл глаза и залпом осушил свой бокал. Малфой замолчал и начал разглядывать его так внимательно, что Гарри стало неудобно. Свидание? Малфой действительно считает, что у них свидание?  
– И каким образом? – Гарри не терпелось узнать.  
Вздрогнув, Малфой очнулся и закатил глаза:  
– К моему огромному удивлению, с тобой даже весело, – он слегка улыбнулся. – Может, поделишься ещё парочкой историй о своих романтических победах?  
Гарри нахмурился, не уверенный, что это будет благоразумно.  
– Или можем предаться воспоминаниям о старых добрых временах, – глаза Малфоя опасно заблестели.  
– Э… нет, спасибо, – поспешил ответить Гарри, а затем замер, не решаясь добавить ни слова.  
Малфой снова наполнил бокалы.  
– Что ж, приступай. Не тяни кота за хвост.  
И Гарри начал рассказывать. А когда подали обед, и он подтолкнул Малфою тарелку, всё ещё потчуя его сказками о своих ужасных поклонниках, тот, к удовлетворению Гарри, без пререканий всё уплёл.

* * *  
**Совет №73. Оказавшись в неловком положении, помните: когда-нибудь (и скорее, чем вам кажется) вы сможете оглянуться и посмеяться над собой. Вспомните, когда в прошлый раз сели в лужу, и попытайтесь – в одиночестве или с доверенным другом – разобраться, что вы тогда чувствовали (из книги «Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет» Мелузины Мидбрук).**

Проснувшись, Драко понял две вещи: во-первых, он умирает, и, во-вторых, рядом с ним кто-то лежит. За время общения с Волдемортом он научился превосходно владеть собой, поэтому, вместо того чтобы вскочить, спокойно приступил к мысленной инвентаризации. Руки-ноги? Вроде на месте. Физическое состояние? Ну, местами болело, так что, может, его побили. Воспоминания? Ни черта. Драко не помнил никакой аварии, хотя голова так раскалывалась, что у него, похоже, как минимум сотрясение или черепно-мозговая травма.

Теперь он вплотную подошел к не менее важному вопросу: чье это тело прижимается к его собственному? Оно слегка шевелилось – значит, не труп. И на том спасибо.  
Тело внезапно напряглось, издав душераздирающий стон. Драко застыл. О, Мерлин! Только этого не хватало.  
– Малфой? – мучительно выдавил Поттер. – Ох, чёрт. – Он слегка пошевелился, медленно приходя в себя, и проговорил чуть тверже. – Имей в виду: я тебя по-прежнему ненавижу и презираю, даже если мы тут… эээ… – Драко почти слышал, как он краснеет, – обнимаемся. Но, – жалобно добавил Поттер, – если я пошевелюсь, у меня голова отвалится.  
Драко с трудом приоткрыл один глаз, но не нашел в себе сил для исполненного ярости взгляда.  
– Поттер! – только и смог прошипеть он. Мерлин, как же болит голова! Он попытался собраться и ощутил в воздухе слабую вонь. Это от него? – Поттер, только не говори, что сблевал на меня.  
– Вроде нет, – пробормотал Поттер ему в волосы. – Наверное, ты сам.  
Драко побледнел, смущенный донельзя:  
– При всех?  
Ему показалось, что Поттер нахмурился.  
– Не помню.  
Идиот стукнулся лбом ему в затылок. Драко скривился от резкой боли:  
– Убери голову! Ты меня нарочно убить пытаешься, или это само выходит?  
Поттер как будто обдумал вопрос, но не отодвинулся. Тепло его тела приносило странное успокоение. Драко застонал. Должно быть, совсем дело плохо, раз в голову лезут такие мысли.  
– Тибби! – завопил он.  
Раздался мягкий хлопок – и перед ним возникла взволнованная эльфийка.  
– Ваш отец хочет вас видеть, мастер Драко, – пропищала она.  
– Не позволяй своему отцу приближаться ко мне, – мрачно пробурчал Поттер ему в ухо. – А то я за себя не ручаюсь.  
– Заткнись.  
Драко ухмыльнулся. Он был задет, но, в то же время, впечатлен. Когда это Поттер успел отрастить хребет?  
«Когда прикончил Тёмного Лорда, – мысленно ответил он сам себе. – Пока ты сам был слишком занят спасением собственной трусливой задницы».  
Драко нахмурился.  
– Тибби! Принеси нам с Поттером бочку лекарства от похмелья, да посильнее.  
Эльфийка помолчала, беспокойно подскакивая на месте.  
– Ваш отец сказал «немедленно», мастер. Простите, мастер!  
– Тибби!!! – завопил Драко, но тут же пожалел об этом. Его желудку это определенно не понравилось. Зато Тибби, наконец, исчезла.  
– Ты в доме моего отца, Поттер. Не зли меня, а то скормлю тебя пираньям.  
Поттер скорчил гримасу:  
– Я не собирался приходить к тебе домой. Понятия не имею, как здесь оказался. Кстати, запах может быть от зелья. Наверно, перестало действовать заклинание, которое я наложил, чтобы его скрыть.  
– Что?! – Драко удивленно разинул рот. Он не говорил Поттеру о зелье! Конечно, не говорил. Ведь правда же?  
– Интересно, есть ли в книге что-нибудь на этот счет? – хихикнул Поттер.  
Драко стоило нечеловеческих усилией гордо промолчать. Если он доберётся до палочки, то, наверное, сможет незаметно стереть Поттеру память. Надо выждать.  
– Что ещё я тебе рассказал? – холодно поинтересовался он.  
Поттер снова мерзко хихикнул.  
– Много чего.  
– Много чего? – переспросил Драко, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
– Ну, ты признался в своих чувствах. А потом мы целовались. Ты не помнишь? – кажется, Поттер огорчился.  
– Что?!! – пронзительно вскрикнул Драко. Его воспоминания о предыдущем вечере были, мягко говоря, обрывочными, но это? Это?!! С Поттером?!! Ладно, в глубине души, наедине с собой, он признавал, что Поттера можно, ну… терпеть. Если кому нравятся милые лохматые бездомные щенята (Драко точно не нравились). Опять же, «самый сильный волшебник в мире», ничего не попишешь. Но он же Поттер! Да к тому же мужчина. Если бы Драко и собирался целоваться с мужчиной, он, уж конечно, выбрал бы кого-нибудь менее, менее… поттерообразного. Верно?

– Ох, Драко, – прошептал Поттер и придвинулся чуть ближе.  
Кожу покалывало в тех местах, где он прижимался. Драко вздрогнул от какого-то тревожного предвкушения. Когда по телу пробежала волна тепла, Драко мрачно решил, что и он сам, и его предательское тело попросту свихнулись.  
– Я… я… – он тяжело сглотнул, не зная, что говорят в таких случаях. Хотя целовать Поттера – это уже не случай, а, скорее, ужасная катастрофа.  
Кровать затряслась. Первым делом Драко проверил, на месте ли голова, а потом понял, что Поттер смеётся. Истерически.  
– Попался, Малфой! – выдавил тот между приступами удушающего хохота. – У тебя… – не договорив, он снова расхохотался. – У тебя такое лицо!  
– Очень смешно, – холодно сказал Драко. – Весело. Если тебе восемь лет.  
Драко с отвращением понял, что на самом деле расстроился. Он осторожно прислушался к этому чувству, как будто потыкал палочкой змею.  
«Привет! – сказал его мозг. – Ты расстроен, потому что не целовал Поттера!»  
«Еще чего», – фыркнул Драко.  
«Потому что Поттер тебя не целовал? Потому что он и не хочет?»  
Чёрт возьми…

Гарри снова хихикнул:  
– Всё равно смешно. Ты-то надо мной вчера неплохо поиздевался.  
Драко не ответил. Его выводило из себя, как мало он знает о вчерашних приключениях. Да ещё Поттер тут прижимается, а в комнате и так жарко… Просто голова кругом.  
– ТИББИ! – дико завопил он.  
Испуганная эльфийка появилась снова, сжимая две чашки с дымящейся жидкостью.  
– Простите, простите, простите, Тибби задержалась! Тибби должна была принести, налить, разогреть…  
– Ладно, – отмахнулся Драко, медленно садясь и протягивая руку. Главное, не скончаться на месте.  
– Спасибо, Тибби, – вечно Поттер со своей нелепой обходительностью. Драко приберёг ехидное замечание и проглотил зелье. Блаженство. Неописуемое блаженство. Когда по венам пробежали лёгкие искры, он потянулся и осторожно потряс головой. Почти не больно.  
– Пот… – он умолк, а затем недоверчиво осведомился: – Что это такое?  
Поттер покрутил головой и нахмурился:  
– Ничего не вижу. Ассио очки!  
Он надел прилетевшие очки. Драко открыл рот – неужели беспалочковая магия? – но не позволил сбить себя с толку.  
– Эта штука едва ли подходит к интерьеру, Поттер, – сдержанно указал он.  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
– Это дорожный конус.  
– Из твоего рта вылетают слова, но они совершенно бессмысленны, – выразил недовольство Драко. – Спрашиваю ещё раз: что это?  
– Из маггловских приспособлений. Они используют эти штуки, когда роют дороги.  
– Ясно, – соврал Драко, уставившись на оранжевое уродство. – А они сверкают?  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
– Но откуда… – Драко снова умолк, заметив другой непонятный предмет. – Это что, головной убор? – Он вздрогнул. – И почему, во имя всего святого, оно украшает бюст моей прабабушки?  
– Это… это полицейский шлем, – быстро проговорил Поттер.  
– Мне обязательно спрашивать? – устало спросил Драко.  
– Маггловские авроры.

Драко оторвал глаза от этой неприятной картины, повернулся и сосредоточил внимание на Поттере. Зрелище оказалось ничуть не более приятным. Парень – вернее, мужчина – растянулся на кровати в любимой пижаме Драко. Чёрный шёлк скользнул, открывая загорелый живот. Эту пижаму Драко получил в подарок от матери. Он никогда больше не сможет посмотреть ей в глаза. Поттер выглядел почти непристойно сексуальным.  
Под внимательным взглядом Драко он покраснел.  
– Это, наверно, твоё? – задал он дебильный вопрос, по всей видимости, уловив ход мыслей Драко.  
– Очевидно. Если только ты не украл пижаму у спящего незнакомца. – Драко насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
Поттер покраснел ещё сильнее:  
– Э-э…  
– Э-э? – поддразнил Драко, заворожено наблюдая, как краска смущения заливает Поттера. Он весь покраснел. Даже живот.  
– Э… Драко? – Драко подскочил. Во имя Основателей, что он творит? Его взгляд неумолимо спускался вниз к складкам шёлка, скрывающим промежность Поттера. И Поттер, конечно же, заметил, даром что слеп как крот.  
Драко, в свою очередь, густо покраснел и отвернулся, скрипнув зубами.  
– Как следует постираешь и вернёшь, – ровно проговорил он. – А впрочем, не утруждайся. Её придется продезинфицировать, а я не уверен, что шёлк это выдержит. Просто выкинь.

Драко прошагал в ванную комнату. Его переполняла злость на самого себя, и он поспешил скрыться, пока предательское тело не выказало внезапную нелепую симпатию к Поттеру. Он уже чувствовал, как кровь устремляется вниз, увеличивая проблему, в которую он не мог посвятить Поттера ни что на свете. Стыд-то какой…  
– Оставлю тебя одного, чтобы ты мог переодеться, – резко добавил он. – Крикни, когда закончишь.

С громким щелчком Драко захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Он сел на пол и обхватил голову руками. И надо же было так влипнуть! Неужели он и правда питает к Поттеру какие-то чувства?  
Драко представил себе длинные смуглые ноги Поттера. Член дёрнулся.  
Да, похоже, что питает. А что, если Поттер догадался?  
Драко сжал кулаки. Нет, об этом он думать не будет. Это невозможно.  
Он покусал губы и впервые пожалел о том, что единственный ребёнок в семье. Его заботой было подобрать удачную партию и продолжить род Малфоев.  
Драко нахмурился и сказал себе, что преувеличивает. До Поттера он никогда не думал о мужчинах в этом смысле. Хотя, опять же, не то чтобы он…

Драко помрачнел еще больше. Он же не виноват, что присяга на верность Тёмному Лорду перечеркнула для него возможности интимной жизни. Он почти ни с кем не целовался, не говоря уж о том, чтобы… Драко негромко застонал от жалости к себе. Мерлин, какое же он ничтожество… Девственник-неудачник, зацикленный на своем злейшем враге. Ему уже восемнадцать, а он еще даже не разобрался в собственных сексуальных предпочтениях.

Драко постарался собраться. Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы Поттер оправдал самые худшие ожидания, вчера ночью с ним было… весело. Насколько Драко мог припомнить. И потом, такие знаменитые влиятельные люди, как Поттер, нечасто предлагали ему дружбу. Если уж на то пошло, ему вообще очень редко предлагали дружбу, несмотря на его происхождение, состояние и положение в обществе.

Может, попросить у Поттера прощения за свои неприятные замечания? Они были, без сомнений, незаслуженными и лишними. Кроме того, приободрившись, подумал Драко, забавно посмотреть, какое у Поттера будет лицо, когда он услышит извинения.  
Кстати, что это он так долго? Даже такой недотепа, как Поттер, к этому времени уже оделся бы.  
– Поттер, ты там жив? – позвал Драко.  
Никакого отклика.  
«Твою мать», - подумал Драко.  
Он открыл дверь и оглядел комнату. Поттер исчез. На убранной постели была аккуратно сложена шёлковая пижама, а поверх неё лежала записка: «Очевидно, это было ошибкой. Давай просто забудем, Малфой».  
Это послание оскорбленной невинности, как презрительно окрестил записку Драко, неожиданно завершалось коротким: «Прости».  
Он раздраженно скомкал листок и запустил через всю комнату. «Я не расстроен, я зол», – сурово сообщил он самому себе.  
К сожалению, звучало не очень-то убедительно.

 

***  
К ещё большему сожалению, именно в этот момент его отец – как видно, потеряв терпение, – решил ворваться в комнату. Или, точнее, войти в комнату Драко через долю секунды после властного стука в дверь.  
«Как это похоже на него, – с горечью подумал Драко, – так грубо имитировать вежливость».  
Он вздрогнул, заметив, что отец переводит взгляд с него на скомканную записку и обратно. Люциус слегка скривил губы и посмотрел на Драко с притворной заботой.  
– С тобой всё в порядке? – спокойно поинтересовался он.  
Драко напрягся:  
– Да, сэр.  
– Только вот… – старший Малфой открыл «Ежедневный Пророк» и резко ткнул пальцем в первую страницу. – Я боялся, что ты сошёл с ума. Теперь, к счастью, вижу, что не в этом дело. Ты опозорил семью, будучи в здравом уме.  
Драко побагровел, изо всех сил стараясь держать язык за зубами. Он никогда ещё не видел отца в такой ярости.  
– Думаешь, я просто так усердствовал и подвергал опасности свою репутацию, восстанавливая доброе имя нашей семьи? Неужели семейная честь ничего для тебя не значит?

Голос отца становился всё холоднее и холоднее. Драко передернулся. Он вытянул шею, но отец согнул газету так, что заголовка было не видно.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты подружился с поттеровским отродьем, – брызгая слюной, прошипел Люциус, – а не опозорил семью самым возмутительным образом. – Он презрительно швырнул газету на пол и так сильно сжал губы, что они побелели. – Не пытайся это исправить. Не доверяю твоим дипломатическим способностям. Я сам разберусь.  
Он развернулся и покинул комнату, резко хлопнув дверью.  
Драко уставился на газету. От злости хотелось реветь. Он решительно напомнил себе, что слишком взрослый для истерик. Но… никогда еще отец не оскорблял его так обдуманно. Отчитал, как ребёнка! Бросил газету на пол, а ему теперь ползать и подбирать, как домашнему эльфу… Драко сжал челюсти.

Со времени падения Волдеморта его одолевали противоречивые чувства по отношению к отцу. Во многом тот оставался человеком, которого Драко знал и уважал. Обаятельным, беспощадным и невозможно властным. Сейчас Люциус, по убеждению Драко, даже больше, чем когда-либо, заслуживал восхищения. Ему удалось не только избежать Азкабана путем обдуманных сделок и измен, но и стать незаменимым в Министерстве и снова завоевать популярность с помощью благотворительных пожертвований (которые, конечно же, обеспечивались прибылью от нелегальных предприятий, тайком от Министерства).

Но Драко с ужасом осознавал, что на чисто личном уровне питает к отцу отвращение, почти равное тому обожанию, с которым относится к матери. Отец обманом заставил его стать Пожирателем Смерти, чтобы доказать Волдеморту свою преданность. И сейчас, вспоминая прошлое, Драко понимал, что был для него не более чем разменной монетой. Если он умрёт, отец будет скорбеть о потерянном наследнике, но не о самом Драко. Люциусом двигало чистейшее, неразбавленное слизеринское честолюбие, и Драко чувствовал себя почти предателем, думая, что, возможно, честолюбие и положение – это ещё не всё. Стиснув зубы, он наклонился за газетой. Судя по реакции отца, то еще чтиво…

 

***  
Гермиона явно старалась успокоиться, но как только она набирала в грудь воздух и задерживала дыхание, Рон прыскал, и ее опять прорывало. Они хохотали уже минут десять, и, похоже, не собирались прекращать.

Гермиона вытерла глаза и попробовала собраться. Она только что вернулась из Австралии, как раз к свежему выпуску «Ежедневного Пророка» с кричащими заголовками. Гарри спал, как убитый, а Рон еле сдерживался, чтобы не уписаться от смеха.

Теперь они все сидели в уютной гостиной. Рон и Гермиона пытались подразнить Гарри, но не могли выдавить ни слова – только прыскали и хихикали.

Гарри устало усмехнулся, вскинув руки:  
– Ладно, ладно, посмеялись и хватит. Можно, я теперь взгляну на эту статью? Пожалуйста?  
Гермиона несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и передала ему газету.

По мере чтения Гарри все больше мрачнел. Статья вовсе не показалась ему смешной. Она занимала пять страниц убористого текста и была полна отвратительной, слащавой лести Гарри и тщательно скрытой злобы к Драко. «ПОЖИРАТЕЛЬ СМЕРТИ СБИВАЕТ ГЕРОЯ С ПУТИ », – вопил заголовок. «БЕСЧЕСТНЫЙ МАЛФОЙ-МЛАДШИЙ УГРОЖАЕТ УБИТЬ СПАСИТЕЛЯ ВОЛШЕБНОГО МИРА». Но самым отвратительным было приторное беспокойство о Гарри, сквозившее в каждой строке. О нём говорилось как о неприспособленном ребёнке, наивном, доверчивом мальчике, попавшем под обаяние «испорченного, злобного фанатика-Пожирателя, избежавшего тюрьмы только благодаря великодушию своего бывшего одноклассника».  
Гарри хмурился, читая эти грязные измышления. В конце концов, он отбросил газету.  
– Это не смешно.  
Рон, похоже, немного смутился – во всяком случае, хохотать перестал.  
– Смешно, чувак, – извиняющимся тоном возразил он. – Ты, может, другую статью читал? Эта настолько дурацкая, что просто живот надорвешь. И фотографии абсолютно убойные. Та, что с дорожным конусом… – Он снова заржал.  
– Да, – сердито сказал Гарри. – Одно и то же, как всегда. Гарри Поттеру нельзя доверить заботу о самом себе. Гарри Поттер идёт в город и напивается. Гарри Поттера используют… – Он осекся, поднял газету и еще раз вскользь проглядел статью. Найдя нужный отрывок, Гарри вспыхнул. – «Драко Малфой изо всех сил старался быть очаровательным и милым спутником, – вслух прочёл он. – Нет ли у него тайных намерений? Сотрудники «Ежедневного Пророка» хотели бы предупредить Гарри Поттера: внешность может быть обманчива». Это то, что я подумал? – потрясенно уточнил он.  
Гермиона рассмеялась:  
– Что ты не должен доверять Малфою, потому что он ужасный слизеринец? Или что тебя нужно защитить от хитрых приёмов, которыми он заманивает в свою постель?  
– Ха-ха, – пробормотал Гарри, краснея. – Про дорожный конус было смешнее.  
Словосочетание «дорожный конус» снова заставило Рона расхохотаться:  
– По-моему, чертовски смешно!  
Гермиона ухмыльнулась и задумчиво посмотрела на Гарри:  
– Тебе понравился вечер?  
– Конечно, нет, – вмешался Рон. – Правда, чувак?  
– Хм… – Гарри смутился. – Всё прошло не так плохо, как я ожидал.  
Рон уставился на него, разинув рот:  
– Только не говори, что тебе было весело.  
Гарри нервно рассмеялся:  
– Ну, он не пытался меня убить, что бы ни говорилось в этой газетёнке. Не подлизывался, зубы не заговаривал. Малфой как Малфой, только не такой гад, как обычно, – добавил он, пожав плечами. – Мы напились. Если честно, я не очень много помню.  
Гермиона попыталась напустить на себя укоризненный вид:  
– Прочти страницы с девятой по одиннадцатую. Они прояснят несколько белых пятен в твоей памяти.  
Гарри последовал совету.  
– Я не мог такого сделать! – со смехом воскликнул он. Потом вспомнил полицейский шлем в комнате Драко. – О, чёрт, кажется, мог. И не я один.  
Он покачал головой:  
– Но больше это не повторится. После такого Малфой ко мне и близко не подойдет. Уж очень нелестно его тут обрисовали.  
Рон выхватил газету и прочёл, сияя от удовольствия:  
– «Драко Малфой, болезненно худой, но явно не страдающий отсутствием самоуверенности, большую часть вечера бросал заинтересованные взгляды на своего спутника, который отвечал по обыкновению вежливо. Гарри, которого наши репортеры видели исключительно со светскими красавицами, остался равнодушным к лести и вкрадчивому очарованию своего спутника». – Рон хохотнул, но тут же скривился. – Заинтересованные взгляды? Боже мой! Пожалуйста, скажи, что этого не было, а то я сейчас умру на месте!

Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Если и были какие-нибудь заинтересованные взгляды, то исходили они именно от него. Хотя подробности прошлого вечера были покрыты мраком, Гарри ясно запомнил улыбку Драко, его длинные подвижные пальцы и светлые пряди, падающие ему на лицо. Зрелище было невероятно притягательным. Гарри просто не знал, что с этим делать. Уж очень всё странно. Кроме того, хмуро размышлял он, Драко теперь и видеть его не захочет, даже если… Нет, об этом и думать нечего.

– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Гарри, будто пытаясь убедить самого себя. – Не было никаких заинтересованных взглядов.  
– А вкрадчивое очарование и лесть? – с надеждой поинтересовался Рон.  
Гарри рассмеялся. Драко был язвительным, острым на язык и почти грубым большую часть вечера. Что являлось приятным разнообразием по сравнению с тем, как обходились с ним другие люди.  
– Нет, я бы так не сказал.  
– Чёрт!  
– Рон, принеси мне чашечку чая, ладно? – вдруг попросила Гермиона.  
– Зачем? – подозрительно спросил Рон.  
– Пить хочу, тупица!  
Рон ухмыльнулся и отправился готовить чай.  
Как только он вышел, Гермиона наклонилась к Гарри:  
– Вы собираетесь еще встретиться?  
Гарри постарался не покраснеть. У Гермионы была необъяснимая способность озвучивать его мысли, иногда ещё до того, как он сам понимал, о чём думает. Интересно, а она-то о чём сейчас думает?  
– Мы не слишком хорошо распрощались, – признался Гарри, пожав плечами. – Малфой начал грубить, и я свалил оттуда. Кроме того, вряд ли он захочет встретиться со мной после такой статьи.  
– По-моему, вы неправильно приступили к делу, – задумчиво проговорила Гермиона. – Ну правда же, Гарри. На публике, да еще сильно навеселе… Это просто не могло закончиться хорошо. Но раз вы не поубивали друг друга – значит, стоит продолжить.  
Гарри хмыкнул:  
– Не самый хороший вывод, а? Вы друг друга не убили, должно быть, вы созданы друг для друга.  
Гарри осекся, поняв, что сказал. Это оговорка, или он серьёзно так думает?  
– Я не это имел в виду, – пробормотал он. Но перед его мысленным взором снова предстал Малфой: радостный, веселый… почти очаровательный  
– Ох, Гарри, – грустно сказала Гермиона. – Так ли уж плохо, если бы ты именно это имел в виду? Ничего не имею против. Я желаю тебе встретить человека, который станет для тебя особенным.  
Гарри обнял её и слабо улыбнулся:  
– Уверен, ты раньше меня поймёшь, кто мне нужен. Дай знать, когда это случится, ладно?  
– Эй! – В комнату вошел Рон с подносом, на котором опасно балансировали три чашки и заварочный чайник. – Руки прочь от моей девушки, герой!

Гарри ухмыльнулся и расслабился. Так приятно было проводить время с друзьями. Весь оставшийся вечер он болтал с ними, смеялся и пытался не думать о Малфое. Иногда даже получалось.

Вряд ли его утешило бы то, что Малфой вдвое упорней старался не думать ни о чём, связанном с Поттером. И получалось у него вдвое хуже.

 

***  
– Рон.  
– А? – Рон зевнул, обернулся и покрепче обнял Гермиону.  
– Как бы ты отнесся к тому, что Гарри нравятся мужчины?  
Рон удивлённо хрюкнул и слегка приподнялся:  
– Ему нравятся мужчины?  
– Ну, если бы нравились. Как бы ты к этому отнесся?  
Рон фыркнул и лёг обратно:  
– Нормально. Пусть встречается, с кем хочет. Вряд ли я обрадуюсь, если он сойдётся с гиппогрифом, а так – лишь бы ему было хорошо.  
– А что, если, – осторожно сказала Гермиона, – это будет Драко Малфой?  
Рон напрягся, потом вздохнул и плотнее прижался к ней. Он обиженно скривился:  
– Черт, да пусть хоть с хорьком встречается, если захочет. Если он облажается и обидит Гарри, я с удовольствием его прикончу. А что? Думаешь, он и правда может? – Рон слегка передернулся. – Я был лучшего мнения о его вкусе.  
Гермиона сонно рассмеялась:  
– Можешь называть это женской интуицией. Увидим.

 

* * *  
– Кстати, мистер Малфой, – скучающим голосом проговорил Снейп. – Я невольно заметил, что во время вашей с Поттером вылазки вы нисколько не считались с вниманием прессы. Вам обоим не приходило на ум, что неблагоразумно выставлять себя на посмешище?

Драко, который как раз переливал сложное зелье в пузырек, вздрогнул и выронил его. С пола поднялось облако ядовитого пара. Драко громко выругался. В светлом ковре образовалась большая дыра.

– Если бы вы правильно всё приготовили, – спокойно заметил Снейп, взмахом палочки очищая пол, – зелье проело бы пол. Сделаете всё заново после перерыва.

Он развернулся и стремительно вышел из комнаты. Драко уныло последовал за ним. Вот уже несколько дней, с тех пор, как вышла та статья, он был на грани нервного истощения, переходя от ослепительной, всепоглощающей ярости к безнадежному разъедающему душу унынию, не дававшему ни есть, ни спать.

Очень в духе чертова Гарри Поттера, с горечью подумал Драко, в очередной раз еще больше испортить ему жизнь. Нелёгкое перемирие с отцом превратилось в тотальную холодную войну, а пресса снова смешала его имя с грязью. Драко скрипнул зубами, вспомнив, какие намеки содержались в статье. Мол, он, чистокровный аристократ, бегает за Поттером, словно какой-то слюнявый щенок. Если кто и должен бегать, так это Поттер за ним!  
А вот об этом, одернул себя Драко, он и вовсе думать не должен.

И уж тем более у него внутри ничего не должно трепетать от таких мыслей. Хорошо бы самоконтроль выдавали в таблетках, мечтательно подумал Драко. А то собственного уже не хватает, а так надо…

И от той фотографии в газете было не легче. Не то чтобы они с Поттером творили какие-то непотребства (хотя, если верить снимкам, очень даже творили. Похоже, Драко и на ногах едва держался, вот откуда у него синяки на коленях). Та фотография, по сравнению с остальными, была довольно приличной, и все-таки… Они там, должно быть, собирались аппарировать, иначе зачем бы он так крепко вцепился в руку Поттера? Гарри выглядел потерянным, лицо у него было грустное и смущённое. А затем… затем он слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Драко, и его лицо… прояснилось. Он не обрадовался и не опечалился. Просто… успокоился. Расслабился. Как будто у него от сердца отлегло.

Это наполняло Драко головокружительным ощущением, опасно похожим на счастье или на что-то в этом роде.  
Просто невыносимо.  
– Полагаю, моя мать насплетничала? – сердито спросил Драко, плюхнувшись в удобное кресло напротив Снейпа и скрестив руки на груди. Предстоящий разговор его совсем не радовал.  
Снейп раздраженно вздохнул:  
– Драко, ты – надоедливый ребенок. Да, Нарцисса несколько раз говорила со мной о твоих напряжённых отношениях с Поттером. Ты должен гордиться такой заботливой матерью. Что ты намерен предпринять?  
– Насчет Поттера?  
– Нет, мистер Малфой, насчет насильственных мер, к которым я вынужден буду прибегнуть в отношении вашей несчастной особы, если вы не перестанете меня злить.  
Драко рассерженно вспыхнул:  
– А почему я должен что-то делать? Это он во всём виноват!  
– Виноват в чём именно? В том, что вы, похоже, употребили целый океан огневиски и устроили представление на публике? Или что тебе, кажется, доставил удовольствие этот загул, несмотря на возмутительный репортаж в «Ежедневном Пророке»?  
– Они всё переврали, – сдержанно отозвался Драко. – Всё было совсем не так, как там написано.  
Снейп изогнул губы в намёке на улыбку:  
– Осмелюсь спросить о дорожном конусе.  
Драко вздрогнул и неохотно улыбнулся:  
– Если бы я и помнил, то всё равно не поделился бы с вами.

Снейп хмыкнул:  
– Мудро. Ещё мудрее было бы не связываться с маггловскими дорожными знаками и представителями правопорядка.  
– Не продолжайте, – оборвал Драко. – Я облажался. Не представляю, как можно это исправить. Поттер не захочет… – он резко замолчал.  
– Поттер не захочет чего? – с любопытством спросил Снейп. – Не захочет тебя видеть? Драко, если ты правда желаешь снова встретиться со всеми любимым гриффиндорцем, не сомневаюсь, ты придумаешь, как этого добиться.  
– С моим-то вкрадчивым очарованием и лестью? – процитировал Драко. К его собственному разочарованию, шутка вышла горькой.  
– С твоей тупой решительностью и упрямством, – сухо возразил Снейп. – Но я уверен, вы можете быть совершенно очаровательным, если пожелаете, мистер Малфой. Помнится, не один мистер Поттер был популярен в школьные годы. – Он скривился. – Что касается заинтересованных взглядов, не могу утверждать, что имею большой опыт в этой области, но если вы, так сказать, склонны к этому, то могли бы зайти гораздо дальше, нежели Поттер, хоть мне и тяжело это говорить.

– Думаете, я хочу… хочу… встречаться с Поттером?!! – запинаясь, проговорил Драко.  
Снейп и бровью не повел.  
– А вы хотите?  
– Это совершенно не ваше дело! – вспыхнул Драко.  
Губы Снейпа дрогнули:  
– Из чего я делаю вывод, что эта идея имеет для вас определённое очарование. – Похоже, он забавлялся. Он поднял руку, останавливая собиравшегося что-то сказать Драко. – Мы должны вернуться к работе.  
– Да, сэр, – надулся тот. Да что Снейп вообще понимает?  
Снейп поднялся, эффектно взмахнув полами мантии, и непринужденно добавил:  
– Следует помнить, что принадлежность к Слизерину не мешает человеку извиниться. Наоборот, дружелюбное извинение может быть полезным. Это быстрый и безболезненный способ понравиться людям. Особенно впечатлительным, честным людям, которые ценят подобные жесты.  
Драко поразмыслил над этим. Идея извиниться перед Поттером казалась неприятной, но, в целом, приемлемой. В конце концов, он почти собирался это сделать, когда Поттер сбежал из дома Малфоев, обиженный, как девчонка.  
– Это не исправит общественного мнения обо мне, – сказал он, следуя за Снейпом в импровизированную лабораторию.  
– Возможно, нет, – отозвался тот, – но разве это ваша главная забота?  
Драко нахмурился и предпочел заняться ингредиентами для зелья. Отвечать на этот вопрос ему совсем не хотелось.

* * *  
**Совет №84: Иногда важно совершать поступки, которые требуют взаимодействия с окружающим миром. Завести новые знакомства, пообщаться с новыми людьми – всё это может пугать, но оно того стоит. Смелее! Дерзайте! (из книги «Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет» Мелузины Мидбрук).**

Всё это плохо кончится, размышлял Драко, поправляя воротник перед зеркалом. Он не привык носить одежду магглов, но когда Гарри дал понять, что они обычно ходят в чем попало, Драко решил прогуляться по магазинам. Он не был приверженцем маггловской моды, но приходилось признать, что этот костюм не так уж плох: тёмно-зелёная водолазка, чёрные брюки и ботинки. Он выглядел почти стильно. Очевидно, продавщица знала своё дело.

Драко посмотрел на часы. Скоро выходить. Он еще раз хмуро глянул на себя в зеркало и подивился, как мог оказаться в таком положении. В маггловской одежде, с упакованной бутылкой самого лучшего волшебного вина наготове; и, что хуже всего, – ему предстояло провести целый вечер с тремя гриффиндорцами. Это будет настоящей пыткой.

Ситуация вышла из-под контроля после того, как он извинился перед Поттером в поспешно накорябанной записке (которую даже не перечитал перед отправкой, боясь передумать). На этом надо было и закончить, но Поттер предложил встретиться ещё раз, и Драко согласился. Добровольно. А уж оттуда рукой подать было до того, чтобы отправиться к Поттеру в гости, дабы снова не подвергнуться публичному унижению. В дом, который он делил с Грейнджер и Уизли. Которые тоже сейчас там. И, очевидно, готовят званый ужин. Просто ужас.

К тому же, скорей всего, это просто уловка с целью заманить его к ним домой и прикончить. В конце концов, у них был повод. Может, лучше умереть, чем маяться весь вечер в обществе троих людей, каждый из которых его по-своему ненавидит? Хотя он так и так умрёт, если отец узнает, что Драко встречается с Поттером вопреки его запрету. Куда ни кинь – всюду клин.

Драко последний раз взглянул на отражение и, убедившись, что выглядит вполне пристойно, аппарировал. Чувствовал он себя просто отвратительно.

 

* * *  
– Это очень плохая идея. – Гарри безрезультатно пытался уложить свои непослушные волосы гелем. У него еще ни разу не получалось, но он не терял надежды когда-нибудь обрести аккуратную прическу. – Поверить не могу, что ты меня на это уговорила.  
Гермиона закатила глаза:  
– Оставь волосы в покое, ты только хуже делаешь.

Гарри посмотрел в зеркало и вздохнул. Гермиона права, он стал похож на дикобраза. Он опустил голову под кран и смыл гель.  
– Я не говорю, что это будет легко, – задумчиво сказала Гермиона. – В смысле, если он назовёт меня грязнокровкой в присутствии Рона, придется целую неделю отскребать его с ковра. Но, думаю, даже Малфой не может быть таким идиотом. Надеюсь, он немного повзрослел.

Гарри заклинанием высушил волосы.  
– Я нормально выгляжу? – с беспокойством спросил он.  
Гермиона улыбнулась:  
– Всё нормально, Гарри. Перестань волноваться.  
– Может, надо было надеть рубашку вместо футболки?  
– Честно, Гарри, ты отлично выглядишь. Прекрати суетиться, а то я подумаю, что ты готовишься к свиданию, а не к дружескому ужину.  
Гарри затравленно взглянул на неё:  
– Это не свидание.  
Гермиона вскинула руки:  
– Ладно, ладно. Закругляйся, он появится с минуты на минуту.

Гарри застонал, ещё раз взглянул в зеркало и отправился на кухню, сделав мысленную заметку никогда больше не слушать Гермиону. Ужин с Малфоем был ее идей, и она же решила, что они с Роном тоже должны остаться. Значит, она и будет виновата, если вечер закончится катастрофой. А он обязательно закончится. Нечего и ждать, что встреча пройдёт гладко. Ни черта у них не выйдет.

***  
Открыв дверь, Гарри одновременно осознал две вещи: во-первых, Малфой – красивейший человек из всех, кого он видел в жизни, а во-вторых, у него, Гарри, на футболке пятно от соуса.  
С минуту Малфой казался удивлённым и немного взволнованным, но затем его лицо приняло надменное выражение:  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, Поттер, – сказал он, отдавая Гарри бутылку чего-то явно дорогостоящего. – Томатная паста, я угадал?

Гарри уставился на бутылку, стараясь не покраснеть. Он не очень-то разбирался в винах.  
– Засунуть его в холодильник, да? – озадаченно спросил он.  
– Это красное вино, Поттер. Вино должно быть комнатной температуры. И перелей его в графин, чтобы оно могло дышать. Наверное, мне следовало принести ящик сливочного пива, раз уж оно для тебя более привычно, – проговорил Драко с излишней, по мнению Гарри, напыщенностью.

– Я покажу тебе тут всё, – предложил Гарри, с трудом удержавшись от ответной колкости. – Только отнесу это.  
– Пришел? – прошептала Гермиона, когда он вбежал на кухню.  
Гарри застонал:  
– Да, – простонал Гарри. – Уже прочитал лекцию о вине и высмеял мою стряпню. – Он отмахнулся от Гермионы, которая тянулась к нему рукой с мокрой тряпкой. – Перестань. Лучше займись этим вином, ладно? Кажется, его надо зачем-то перелить.  
– Не надо так нервничать, – строго сказала Гермиона. – Устрой ему экскурсию по квартире, а мы с Роном будем ждать вас в гостиной.

Малфой со скучающим видом ждал в холле, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. При виде Гарри он выпрямился и окинул его непонятным взглядом. Гарри решил, что это подозрительно.

Он устроил Малфою краткую экскурсию, испытывая некоторую гордость за квартиру – она не отличалась размером или шиком, но была по-настоящему уютной.  
Когда он с некоторым смущением продемонстрировал свою спальню, глаза Малфоя сверкнули.

– Никаких красно-золотых обоев, Поттер? – протянул он. – Я удивлён, у тебя даже имеется подобие вкуса.

Гарри прищурился, не уверенный, считать ли это оскорблением. Его комната была вчетверо меньше, чем у Малфоя, и в десять раз более захламлённой. Малфой, по всей видимости, был из тех фанатиков порядка, у которых всегда чисто и каждая вещь на своём месте.  
– Мне нравится.  
– Мне тоже, – с легким недоумением признался Малфой. Глаз у него дернулся. – Скажи-ка, Поттер, Уизел жаждет моей крови? Мне придётся защищаться?  
Гарри рассмеялся, неожиданно для самого себя:  
– Ну, будешь звать его Уизелом – придётся уворачиваться от заклинаний. Его зовут Рон.  
Малфой не улыбнулся.  
– Я понимаю, что моё присутствие здесь нежеланно. Я удивился, когда ты это предложил.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
– Это Гермиона затеяла.

Малфой обиженно скривился, и Гарри тут же пожалел о своих словах. А вдруг Малфою и правда не наплевать, что он, Гарри, о нём думает? И он волнуется перед встречей с Роном и Гермионой не потому, что боится за свою безопасность, а по другим, более серьёзным и деликатным причинам.

– Я рад, что ты пришёл, – он говорил небрежно, но краем глаза внимательно наблюдал за Малфоем.  
Выражение лица Малфоя не изменилось, но Гарри показалось, что щёки у него слабо порозовели.  
– Ну, мы пойдём дальше или останемся в твоей спальне на всю ночь? – протянул тот и, к изумлению Гарри, на самом деле покраснел.

Гарри провёл его в гостиную и усадил в кресло. Рон сделался смешного красно-коричневого цвета, но не стал размахивать палочкой, хотя держал руку подозрительно близко к карману.

– Мисс Грейнджер. Мистер Уизли, – с ледяной учтивостью поприветствовал Малфой.  
Последовало гробовое молчание.  
– Хм… – произнёс Гарри. – Мне надо…  
– Пойду проверю, как там наш ужин, – поспешно сказала Гермиона.

Гарри сердито уставился на неё. Он-то надеялся смыться ненадолго. Как он и ожидал, тучи сгущались. Какого чёрта! О чём им разговаривать? В прошлый раз им с Малфоем удалось вполне непринуждённо поболтать, но они оба тогда напились и готовы были временно забыть о былых трениях. Рон вряд ли ощущает схожее желание идти навстречу, и даже Гармиона немного беспокоится, как будто всё оказалось намного сложнее, чем она ожидала.

– Так чем занимаешься, Малфой? – сдавленно поинтересовался Рон.  
– Главным образом, собой, – холодно отозвался тот.  
Снова наступила неприветливая тишина. Гарри видел, что Рон очень старается не нагрубить.  
– Я учусь на колдомедика, – наконец, сказал он. – Это тяжело, но мне нравится.  
Малфой сглотнул, явно подыскивая ответ.  
– Последние несколько месяцев я готовлюсь к Ж.А.Б.А., – с вызовом проговорил он. – Профессор Снейп преподаёт мне зелья.  
Рон глубоко вздохнул:  
– Тебе повезло. В школе Снейп вёл себя как настоящий ублюдок, а теперь он, оказывается, герой.  
– В отличие от меня, ты хотел сказать?

– Да, именно, – сердито ответил Рон, но, как ни странно, не потянулся к палочке. – Слушай, Малфой, нет нужды притворяться, ведь все мы знаем, каким ты был в школе. Ты был козлом, хуже того, полным предрассудков пожирательским подлизой, который желал нам всем смерти. Но… – Рон глубоко вздохнул, лицо его багрово пылало, – Гарри считает, мы должны дать тебе ещё один шанс, а я доверяю его суждениям. Ты не виноват, что твой дрянной папаша научил тебя верить всему этому чистокровному дерьму. Пора доказать, что ты выше этого.

Гарри замер в кресле, мысленно повторяя основные правила оказания первой помощи. Знать бы, какое ужасное заклинание Малфой нашлёт на Рона.  
Но, к его огромному удивлению, Малфой даже не пошевелился. Лицо его застыло.  
В комнату вошла Гермиона с подносом, на котором стояли бокалы и полный графин красного вина. Она остановилась и прищурилась, оценивая обстановку.  
– Малфой, – решительно заявила она, – это глупо. Можно, я буду звать тебя Драко?  
Малфой немного расслабился и повернулся к ней:  
– Конечно, – спокойно ответил он.  
– Драко, не разольёшь вино?  
Он кивнул, подошёл к Гермионе и начал передавать бокалы.  
– Я хотела бы предложить тост, – сказала Гермиона. – За дружбу и… – она, похоже, немного нервничала, – за прощение.  
Малфой слегка вздрогнул, но промолчал. Он поднял бокал и сделал большой глоток.  
– Всё нормально? – спросила Гермиона одними губами.  
Гарри слегка улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел.

 

***  
После ужина, который прошёл в тишине и без происшествий, Гермиона слегка толкнула Рона локтём:  
– Мы помоем посуду.  
Рон встрепенулся и насупился. Он последовал за Гермионой на кухню и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Гарри взволнованно посмотрел на Малфоя:  
– Как тебе вечер?  
Неужели он об этом спросил?  
Малфой изогнул губы в намеке на улыбку:  
– Неплохо. Гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось. – Он уставился в свой бокал, так что пряди светлых волос упали на лицо, и пробормотал. – А тебе как?  
– Ну… – Гарри задумался.  
«Всё отлично, не считая того, что меня ужасно тянет к тебе».  
Он вздрогнул. Ни за что на свете он не произнесет этого вслух.  
– Никто никого не убил, пятно на моей футболке – не кровь, а томатный соус, так что, по зрелом размышлении, всё идёт отлично.  
Малфой зарылся пальцами в волосы, отводя их с глаз, и… рассмеялся.  
– Бедный грязнуля Поттер, – проговорил он. – Бедный малыш.  
Гарри потянулся к нему, чтобы стукнуть, но Малфой со смехом увернулся.  
– К моему бесконечному удивлению, Поттер, ты второй раз подряд демонстрируешь, что можешь быть забавным, – высокомерно заявил он. – Продолжишь в том же духе, и я начну думать, что в тебя кто-то вселился.

А затем Малфой сделал нечто совершенно невообразимое.  
В комнате пылал камин: Гермиона часто жаловалась на холод, так что, когда она была дома, мальчики топили как можно сильней, отчасти чтобы согреть её, а отчасти – чтобы подразнить. Даже в тонкой водолазке было слишком жарко, и Малфой закатал рукава.  
Гарри застыл. Малфой спохватился и тут же опустил рукава, приняв непроницаемый вид.  
С минуту они сидели в тишине.

– Ты жалеешь? – выпалил Гарри. – Потому что если нет, я не смогу. Волдеморт убил моих… – он умолк и покачал головой. – Может, выбор у тебя был не очень большой, но все-таки он был. И ты выбрал неверно, Малфой. Я не могу…  
Лицо Малфоя ничего не выражало. Он облизнул губы.  
– Иногда по ночам я с криком просыпаюсь от воспоминаний о том, что видел и делал, – наконец, ровно проговорил он, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. – Я никогда не смогу искупить вину. Мне не следовало приходить сюда. Приношу свои извинения за то, что навязал тебе своё общество. Мистер Уизли во многих отношениях был прав насчёт меня, – он встал и одёрнул свитер. – Спасибо за ужин.  
Гарри подпрыгнул и дёрнул его обратно на диван, присев рядом. Малфой немного поупирался, а потом затих.

Гарри прикусил губу. Он не знал, правильно ли то, что он собирается сделать, и не станет ли от этого еще хуже. Но, черт возьми, он же гриффиндорец!  
Он взял левую руку Малфоя в свою и закатал рукав.  
Малфой замер.  
– Поттер, что ты делаешь? – холодно спросил он.  
Осторожно разматывая, Гарри снимал легкую повязку, закрывающую левую руку Малфоя.  
– Хочу кое-то показать.  
– Думаешь, я нуждаюсь в напоминании о собственной глупости? – резко спросил Малфой, изо всех сил стараясь отодвинуться. Но Гарри крепко держал его за руку.  
Он закончил разматывать ткань и повернул руку Малфоя тыльной стороной вверх.  
Их взглядам предстала Тёмная Метка, которая теперь была лишь отвратительной татуировкой.  
– И что это должно доказать? – глухо спросил Малфой. Он был натянут, как струна, но больше не пытался вырваться.

Гарри с любопытством рассматривал метку, проводя по ней пальцами. Конечно, он и раньше видел ее, но никогда не имел возможности вот так изучить. Теперь, когда Волдеморта больше не было, татуировка пугала только своим уродством. Она выглядела неестественно на гладкой кремовой коже, мягкой и теплой под пальцами Гарри. Он вдруг осознал, под стук собственного сердца, что слишком сильно наслаждается исследованием.

Он взял себя в руки и пожал плечами:  
– Что меня не беспокоит твоя метка. В смысле, немного – да, но не так сильно, как я думал. – Он слабо рассмеялся. – Не знаю, есть ли от этого толк. Может, и нет. Не уверен.  
Малфой глянул на свою руку.  
– Я смотрю на неё впервые с тех пор, как… – Он откашлялся и с вызовом договорил: – С тех пор, как ты победил Волдеморта.  
– Кстати, я всегда хотел попросить прощения за тот случай, когда чуть не убил тебя. – Гарри решил, что если он хочет облегчить душу – почему бы не сделать это прямо сейчас.  
– У меня остались шрамы, – недовольно отозвался Малфой. Он почти бессознательно задрал свитер, открыв тощий бледный живот. – Они никогда не исчезнут.

Гарри едва не разинул рот. Даже покрытый нечеткими линиями, напоминающими о снейповском заклинании «для врагов», живот Малфоя был удивительно красивым. Гарри тяжело сглотнул и старательно притворился равнодушным.  
Малфой опустил свитер.  
– И все-таки, ты действительно не раз спасал мне жизнь, так что со временем я смогу простить тебя.

Он чуть заметно улыбнулся, давая понять, что пошутил.  
Гарри слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Его так сильно влекло к Малфою, что он ничего не мог с собой поделать – только подавлять и отрицать свой интерес. Другого выбора не было.

***  
**Совет №101. «Вот мой последний, самый важный совет: всегда будьте честны с собой и другими. Честность – ключ к счастью. Если вы не честны с собой, то как смогут исполниться ваши мечты? Подумайте, чего вы действительно хотите от себя и от других. Только сделав это, вы наладите свою жизнь и вылечите душевную боль. Удачи! (из книги «Как исцелить душевные раны. Сто один волшебный совет» Мелузины Мидбрук).**

На протяжении следующей недели Драко всё глубже и глубже погружался в депрессию. Это было просто нелепо. Ужин, даже с участием рыжеволосого идиота и грязнокровки (к собственному удивлению, Драко вздрагивал каждый раз, когда мысленно произносил это слово), оказался более чем сносным. На самом деле, после странного неловкого эпизода с Гарри, вечер до самого конца был почти приятным.

После того, как Гарри заставил его показать Тёмную Метку, напряжение между ними спало, и на смену ему явилось нечто еще более ужасное: влечение. По крайней мере, Драко испытывал влечение. Он не сомневался, что, стоит ему только намекнуть Поттеру о своих более чем дружеских чувствах – и их не вполне определённые отношения будут закончены.

Не то чтобы он хотел отношений с Поттером, определённых или ещё каких. Отец ясно дал понять, что Драко следует держаться от Поттера подальше, а вышедшая в прессе серия гораздо более лестных статей, без сомнения, являлась результатом воздействия на журналисток обаянием и деньгами. Драко полностью, абсолютно, на сто процентов был согласен с отцом. Он должен, может и будет держаться подальше от Поттера. Со временем его глупое и неудобное влечение стихнет, а потом и вовсе исчезнет. Скоро он придёт в себя.

Трудность заключалась в том, что после оставленного без ответа дружеского письма от Поттера (которое Драко перечитывал чаще, чем готов был признать), второго, немного более официального, и, наконец, почти отчаянной записки (над которой Драко категорически не плакал, вода у него из глаз лилась от пыли, а не от печали), он влюбился еще больше.

Держаться подальше от Поттера оказалось на удивление тяжело. Драко заперся в комнате и не желал никого видеть, прогоняя даже профессора Снейпа. В конце концов, он, Драко, не железный. Профессор обязательно скажет что-нибудь грубое и язвительное, и тогда он просто не вынесет и разревётся, позорно и отвратительно. Малфои не плачут, а если и плачут, то только в уединении своей комнаты, наложив заглушающие чары. А если рыдают в подушку, то, конечно же, никому об этом не рассказывают.

А потом случилось кое-что неожиданное и страшное, отчего Драко так испугался, что позабыл все собственные правила.

Домашний эльф принёс портключ и записку от Гермионы: «Гарри попал в аварию. Он тяжело ранен. Пожалуйста, приходи как можно скорее. Портключ перенесёт тебя прямо к нему».

Драко даже не задумался. Он просто встал, шатаясь от потрясения, и сжал портключ, почувствовав знакомый тошнотворный рывок, когда тот перенёс его в место назначения.

* * *  
Драко приземлился, споткнулся и попытался вдохнуть. Он паниковал, и тот факт, что комната оказалась ничуть не похожа на больничную палату, не улучшал положения. Это была небольшая гостиная, с камином и без Поттера.

Драко вдруг задумался, не сглупил ли он. Куча народу жаждала его крови, а он наобум схватил портключ, даже не убедившись, что его на самом деле прислала Гермиона.

– Поттер? – настороженно окликнул он.  
Поттер рванул дверь и влетел в комнату. Выглядел он невероятно взбешенным. Драко посмотрел на него со смесью откровенного облегчения и недовольства.  
– Поттер, – холодно сказал он, чувствуя себя идиотом. – Похоже, известие о твоей смерти сильно преувеличено.  
– Могу сказать о тебе то же самое! – язвительно отозвался тот. – Гермиона сказала, что ты болеешь, и я взял портключ, который она дала. И оказался здесь, один. Во что ты играешь, Малфой? Сначала избегаешь меня, когда я уже было решил, что мы подружились, а потом доводишь до сердечного приступа и непонятно зачем вызываешь сюда.

Драко едва не разинул рот. Поттер волновался за него?  
– Мне кажется, мы стали жертвами чьей-то шутки, – с деланным спокойствием проговорил он. – Меня тоже проинформировали, что ты смертельно болен, письмом от мисс Грейнджер.  
Гарри нахмурился:  
– Ты шутишь.  
– Нет.  
– Ну, тогда давай выбираться отсюда.  
– Отличное предложение.

Драко поспешил за Гарри. Они обошли весь дом. Сначала Драко решил, что дом такой мрачный оттого, что шторы закрыты. Но, одну за другой раздвинув их, он убедился, что окон за ними нет. И дверей тоже не было. И вообще выходов.  
– Кажется, у нас проблема, – сказал Драко, стараясь не скрипеть зубами. – Мы заперты.  
– Не смеши, – пренебрежительно ответил Поттер, выходя из комнаты. Спустя несколько минут он вернулся с пылающими щеками, сжимая в руке письмо.  
– Эээ… - начал он.  
Драко поморщился и устало закрыл глаза:  
– Продолжай. Расскажи мне самое худшее, и побыстрее.  
– Эээ… это от Гермионы, – запинаясь, произнёс Поттер, – и, хм… от Снейпа.  
– От Снейпа?!!  
– Ага. Очевидно, они считают, что мы должны быть более… эээ… честными друг с другом. Поэтому нас заперли, – Гарри ещё сильнее залился краской. – По их словам, выход появится только после того, как мы станем «в должной мере честными».

У Драко засосало под ложечкой. Быть честным? Насчет своих чувств к Поттеру? Сказать об этом прямо ему в лицо? Да ни за что!  
– Дай сюда, – резко велел он. – Наверняка это можно как-то обойти. Ты же великий волшебник. Используй какую-нибудь беспалочковую магию, или вроде того. Только вытащи нас отсюда.  
Гарри без слов передал ему письмо, в котором, кроме прочего, содержался последний совет из книги Мелузины Мидбрук.  
– Ну? – Драко снова запаниковал. – Сделай что-нибудь!  
– Я уже пробовал, – с непонятным спокойствием отозвался Гарри. Хотя ему-то и вправду не о чем было волноваться, он ведь и наполовину не был так влюблён в своего злейшего врага.  
– Ничего не получается. Это сильное заклинание, и я не понимаю, как оно работает, – он пожал плечами. – Я, может, и могущественный, но не могу его взломать, пока не узнаю, как.  
– Ну и что будем делать? Мы же умрём от голода! – Драко поймал себя на том, что почти причитает.  
Гарри же был абсурдно спокоен.  
– Не волнуйся, Малфой. Тут полно еды, на несколько недель хватит. Тут тепло. И они принесли сюда нашу одежду. И здесь есть кровать.  
– Кровать?! – с ужасом переспросил Драко.  
Гарри посмотрел на него как на идиота:  
– Да, Малфой, одна кровать. Двуспальная. Но не стесняйся, занимай диван, если боишься, что я напрыгну на тебя среди ночи.  
Драко нахмурился.  
– Да ладно, Малфой, всё не так уж плохо.  
– Всё не так уж плохо? Не так уж плохо?!!  
Гарри ухмыльнулся:  
– Никогда не думал, что ты такая истеричка.

Драко вышел в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь. В ярости от отсутствия замка, он сел и прислонился к ней, давя в себе слезы, как идиот. Просто нестерпимо! Его заставляют разделить постель с парнем, который совершенно не замечает, как действует на Драко, и пугающе готов быть с ним честным. Ха! Что ж, если Драко придётся провести остаток дней своих в ванной, быть по сему. Он не сломается. Он будет сильным.  
Спустя полчаса раздался стук в дверь.  
– Отвали, – пробормотал Драко.  
– Если хочешь, тут есть чай, – сказал Гарри через дверь. – И пирожные. И диван. А дуться – не выход, знаешь ли.  
Драко рывком распахнул дверь:  
– Я не дуюсь!  
Гарри приподнял бровь:  
– Разве?  
– Я взбешён, и унижен, и в ярости, и… и…  
– Да, знаю, знаю, – успокаивающе сказал Гарри. – Пойдём-ка выпьем чайку.  
Драко последовал за ним, чувствуя себя далеко не хозяином положения.

***  
Первые несколько часов Драко напрочь отказывался разговаривать, только приказывал Поттеру вытащить их из ловушки.

Следующие несколько часов он хандрил. Он понимал, что это бесполезно и не исправит положения, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он привык получать то, чего хотел. Тяжелые времена с Волдемортом научили его молчать, когда страшно, но не научили терпеть. Вот и теперь он молчал, хотя внутри кипел от злости.

– Приготовить что-нибудь на обед? – спросил Поттер с неуместной, на взгляд Драко, жизнерадостностью.  
Драко притворно содрогнулся:  
– Если это так необходимо…  
Похоже, Поттера это задело.  
– Я не такой уж плохой повар, знаешь ли. Можешь сам сделать обед, если тебе что-то не нравится.  
– Меня никогда этому не учили, – высокомерно ответил Драко. – Для таких дел у нас есть слуги.  
Поттер закатил глаза.  
– Тогда я приготовлю?  
Драко уселся в кресло и принялся наблюдать, как он крошит и перемешивает. Поттер так забавно хмурил брови, когда был сосредоточен...  
Драко скривился. Что за мысли?  
– Что такое? – спросил Поттер, раскладывая еду по тарелкам. – Не так уж плохо выглядит.  
– Выглядит отлично, – мрачно отозвался Драко.  
И правда, еда оказалась вкусной. Но Поттер казался ещё вкуснее, вот в чем загвоздка.  
Обед прошел в молчании. Покончив с едой, Драко потянулся.  
– Вполне приемлемо, Поттер, – сказал он. – Здесь есть спиртное? Я чувствую потребность утопить печаль в море выпивки, что опьяняет тело и веселит душу.  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
– Это никуда не годный комплимент, Малфой. И нет, здесь нет спиртного. Я искал.  
У Драко сердце замерло. Наедине с Поттером – и ни единой бутылки спиртного. И в перспективе – ночевка на общей двуспальной кровати без наркоза. Это будет кошмар.

***  
Пару часов спустя Драко немного успокоился и в то же время еще больше встревожился. Поттер вёл себя на удивление мило, и время летело даже слишком быстро. Он не спросил, почему Драко игнорировал его письма, и вообще не поднимал эту тему. Но Драко все сильнее тяготила мысль о том, чтобы разделить с ним постель. А между тем, Поттер уже начал зевать. Драко решил переночевать на диване, как бы ни была неприятна эта идея.  
– Я устал как собака, – признался Поттер. – Может, пойдем спать?  
– Я лягу позже, – ответил Драко, чувствуя себя неуютно. – На диване.  
Гарри со смехом схватил его за руку и потянул. Драко постарался не выдать реакции.  
– Ну уж нет. Не глупи. Я не кусаюсь. Кровать большая, мы оба поместимся. И я обещаю не храпеть.

Когда они зашли в спальню, Поттер скрылся в ванной и вскоре вернулся в пижамных штанах и лёгкой футболке.

– Ванна в твоём распоряжении, – улыбнулся он. – Кажется, там и твои вещи есть.

Помрачев ещё больше, Драко переоделся и почистил зубы. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Поттер уже лежал в кровати. Она оказалась не слишком большой, хоть и называлась двуспальной. Придется не вертеться, чтобы ненароком не коснуться Поттера.

Драко осторожно скользнул в постель и выключил свет. Он лежал неподвижно и молился, чтобы утро наступило поскорее.

Через несколько минут Поттер подвинулся и задел ногу Драко. Драко застыл, но Поттер не отодвинулся. Драко показалось, что он затаил дыхание.  
– Малфой? – Поттер зевнул.  
– Ну что теперь, Поттер?  
– Можно звать тебя по имени?  
Сердце Драко дрогнуло, и он постарался подавить внезапно вспыхнувшую радость.  
– Да, – коротко ответил он.  
– Замечательно. Меня зовут Гарри, приятно познакомиться. – Похоже было, что Поттер улыбается. – Спокойной ночи, Драко.  
– Спокойной ночи, Гарри, – странно было называть его по имени. Драко так привык мысленно называть его Поттером, что «Гарри» казалось ему слишком интимным.  
Поттер… Гарри снова подвинулся, и возбуждающее давление на ногу Драко исчезло.  
Он немного расслабился и, убаюканный дыханием Гарри, вскоре уснул.

***  
Следующий день был в точности как предыдущий, только атмосфера стала немного иной. Каждый раз, стоило Драко произнести имя Гарри, – то, как оно звучало на губах, повергало Драко в трепет, и он делал снова и снова, насколько хватало смелости, – Гарри вздрагивал, но не выглядел недовольным. Всё остальное время Драко пребывал в дурном настроении, и когда Гарри предложил откровенно поговорить и посмотреть, что выйдет, Драко твёрдо отказался.

Но потом, когда настал вечер, Гарри вручил ему чашку чая, усадил на диван и сам сел очень близко, смущая Драко.  
– Отлично, а теперь поговорим, – твёрдо заявил он. – Я не собираюсь торчать здесь до конца жизни. Ты же знаешь Снейпа и Гермиону, они всегда идут до конца. Поверь, мы будем сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока что-нибудь не предпримем.  
– Об этом я и говорил, – резко ответил Драко, у которого внутри всё сжалось. – Ты должен что-то с этим сделать.  
– Нет, мы должны что-то с этим сделать, – спокойно ответил Гарри. – Мы поговорим.  
– О чём? – пробурчал Драко.  
Гарри нахмурился:  
– Нам оставили список. Можем начать с первого пункта. Любимое блюдо? У меня, наверное, шоколадные лягушки, – он усмехнулся. – Я всегда вспоминаю первую поездку в Хогвартс. Наверно, лучший день в моей жизни.  
Драко застонал:  
– Ты издеваешься? – он задумался. – Жареный ягнёнок. Это вкусно. Единственная нормальная еда, которую готовила для меня мама.

Гарри улыбнулся:  
– Правда? Так она время от времени готовит?  
– Иногда. Что там дальше? Пока что этот небольшой обмен сведениями не помог нам освободиться.  
– Хм… – Гарри заглянул в список. – Может нам попробовать более личные темы. Например, что ты чувствуешь к своему отцу?  
– Ты начинай.  
Гарри минуту подумал, а затем сказал:  
– Я никогда не знал своего отца. Но у меня смешанные чувства к нему. Было время, когда я на него разве что не молился. Он был невероятным человеком, и он умер, защищая меня. Но потом я кое-что узнал, – Гарри нахмурился, – о некоторых поступках, которые его не красят. Он был беспечным и безрассудным. Он чуть не убил Снейпа и даже не раскаивался. Мне было нелегко принять это. Может, он смог бы это как-то объяснить, жаль, что у нас никогда не было такой возможности.

Драко прикусил щёку изнутри. Он справится. Он может поговорить об этом с Гарри. Не так уж всё и страшно.

– Я не выношу своего отца и одновременно восхищаюсь им. Он не питает ко мне особой любви, – Драко замолчал, не в силах продолжить. Это было довольно честно, правда?  
Гарри посмотрел с сочувствием, и Драко захотелось его ударить. Он не нуждается в сочувствии. Он презирает сочувствие.  
– Нечего жалеть меня, Поттер, – прошипел он.  
– Гарри, – спокойно ответил тот. – И спасибо, что поделился. Я знаю, о таком тяжело говорить.  
– Он убил бы меня, если б знал, что я про него думаю, – горько сказал Драко. – Я чувствую себя предателем, хотя с другой стороны, я ведь ничего ему не должен. Ему на меня совершенно плевать, – он вдруг остановился. – Чёртова дверь ещё не открылась?  
– Мне жаль. Как насчёт… – Гарри покраснел. – Ну, мы можем сразу перейти к последнему пункту в списке. После этого мы наверняка сможем выйти. Хм… как ты относишься ко мне?

Драко уставился на него:  
– Ты заходишь слишком далеко, Поттер, – холодно заметил он.  
– Гарри.  
– Да без разницы.  
Драко попытался отодвинуться. Может, это ребячество, но он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Будто Гарри может прочесть его мысли.  
Гарри отвёл взгляд, он был напряжён и немного напуган.  
– В школе я тебя ненавидел. Ты был таким гадом. Тебя интересовал в людях только их статус: чистокровность, фамилия и принадлежность к нужному факультету.  
– Я от тебя тоже был не в восторге! – разозлился Драко.  
– Позволишь мне продолжить? – немного раздражённо произнёс Гарри. – Я ещё не закончил, – он замолчал и тряхнул головой. – Потом я немного, э… помешался на тебе. Я считал тебя Пожирателем Смерти и следил за тобой почти всё время. Я намеревался тебя разоблачить. Я ни о чём другом думать не мог.

Драко поёжился:  
– Я и был Пожирателем, – ответил он немного громче, чем обычно.  
– Знаю, – Гарри нахмурился. – Сколько раз я спасал тебе жизнь, хотя мог просто позволить тебе умереть. Но мне такая мысль даже в голову не приходила. Наверно, мне было тебя жаль. Тебе навязали отрицательную роль так же, как и мне – роль героя. А теперь… – он чувствовал себя неуютно. – Я, э… Ну, – он откашлялся. – Сейчас я отношусь к тебе немного по-другому.

Драко его почти не слышал. Он был слишком поглощён ужасными словами: «Мне было тебя жаль». Невыносимо. Надо выбираться отсюда, пока он кого-нибудь не убил.  
– А мне тебя никогда не было жалко, – равнодушно сказал он. – Ты был мне отвратителен. А сейчас я сам себе отвратителен. Я должен презирать всё, что с тобой связано, а я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме тебя, и это невыносимо. Я, чистокровный Малфой, до безумия влюбился в ужасного гриффиндорца. Надеюсь, это сумасшествие скоро закончится, или мне придётся решать проблему кардинально. Самоубийство подойдёт.

Со слабым щелчком в стене образовался проём. Драко резко вскочил с места, но Гарри схватил его за руку и дёрнул обратно. Чай расплескался прямо на брюки.

– Осторожнее, болван! – рявкнул Драко. – Отпусти меня!

Но руку так и не выпустили, потом забрали чашку, а у него даже не хватало смелости открыть глаза. Драко почувствовал, как сильно дрожит. Ну зачем, во имя Мерлина, он всё это сказал? Даже если это правда, прямо сейчас он забыл о ненависти к себе и чувствовал только ужас.

– Это правда? – тихо спросил сбитый с толку Гарри.  
– Что я себе отвратителен? Или что я тебя люблю? Всё правда. Всё неправда. Не важно. Какая разница, что я чувствовал? Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Я сам ничего не понимаю. А теперь можно мне уйти?  
– Нет, – голос Гарри звучал странно.  
Драко открыл глаза и покраснел от его взгляда. Гарри смотрел на него с чем-то вроде благоговейного трепета.  
– Что ты сделаешь, если я тебя поцелую? – спросил Гарри.  
– Чего?  
– Ты слышал, – невозмутимо сказал Гарри.  
– Ты сумасшедший? – пискнул Драко.  
– Нет. Я давно об этом мечтаю. Никогда не думал, что ты тоже можешь хотеть того же. Но сперва я должен убедиться, что ты не против.

Драко открыл рот и снова закрыл. Он совершенно онемел. Он так сильно хотел, чтобы Гарри поцеловал его, что дрожал от одной мысли. Но он ни за что не будет просить. Вдруг это всё дурацкая шутка.

Гарри робко подвинулся ближе.  
– Последняя возможность сказать «нет».  
Драко не шевелился.  
Гарри замер. Он выглядел растерянным.  
– Ты молчишь, – пожаловался он. – Знаю, я не очень романтичен, но от тебя никакого отклика. Мне дорого моё здоровье. А то вдруг ты меня покалечишь, если я тебя поцелую.

У Драко внутри что-то оборвалось. Он кинулся к Гарри и опрокинул его на диван, прижался к нему губами и постарался не задохнуться от тепла и мягкости его рта. У Гарри был вкус мяты и сладостей. И он ответил на поцелуй так пылко, что Драко окатило жаркой волной.

Гарри обхватил его за талию, притягивая ближе, и запустил руку ему в волосы.

Интересно, можно ли умереть от возбуждения?

Поцелуй Гарри был лёгким, и мягким, и сладким, и страстным, а он сам был сильным, надёжным и невыносимо сексуальным одновременно. Драко, к собственному смущению, обнаружил, что тихо стонет, но ему было всё равно.

Они перекатились, вцепившись друг в друга, и практически свалились с дивана на мягкий ковёр. Драко закинул ногу на Гарри и притянул его ближе. Он был жутко смущён и одновременно ещё сильнее завёлся, почувствовав ответное желание. Он бессознательно тёрся о Гарри. Он немного отодвинулся, пытаясь отдышаться.

Гарри покраснел и тяжело дышал.  
– Э-э…  
– Да? – резко сказал Драко, приготовившись к отказу.  
– Может, нам переместиться, ну, в соседнюю комнату?

Драко бросило в жар. Он вдруг понял, что должен ещё кое в чём признаться, хотя предпочёл бы умереть на месте.

– Я… – начал он, но остановился, не способный даже мысленно произнести это слово, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сказать вслух.  
Гарри стало немного неловко:  
– Э, да, я тоже. У меня было, э… с женщиной. Но не с… ты понимаешь.  
Драко напрягся.  
– Ну… у меня вообще не было. Ни с кем, – он искренне надеялся, что не придётся ничего объяснять.  
– Тогда, наверное, нам лучше не торопиться, – Гарри сильно покраснел.  
– Да расслабься, – почувствовав себя уверенней, Драко слегка ухмыльнулся. – Давай просто пойдём и трахнемся.  
Гарри сел.  
– Умеешь ты убить настроение.

Драко обдумал его слова и нахмурился. Он мягко притянул его к себе и начал так нежно и так медленно целовать, что Гарри покинули все связные мысли. Когда Драко отодвинулся, Гарри задыхался.

– Твою мать! – красноречиво выдохнул он.  
Драко постарался не умереть от самодовольства. Может, у него не было опыта, но умение целоваться было предметом его гордости.  
Гарри выглядел так, будто готовился сказать что-то неприятное. Драко напрягся.  
– Я… послушай, Драко…  
– Что? – Драко надеялся, что это прозвучало не слишком ядовито. Он язвил уже скорее по привычке.

– Меня не интересуют случайные связи, – наконец сказал Гарри, и посмотрел на Драко так, будто ожидал ответа.  
– Вообще-то меня тоже. По-моему, это очевидно, – горько ответил Драко.

С его-то везением… Ему, конечно, попался морально устойчивый спаситель волшебного мира, который не только решительно записал Драко в «случайные связи», но даже и не собирается…

Драко покраснел и еле сдержался, чтобы не заорать от разочарования. Нелепо испытывать такие желания, и невероятно ужасно расстраиваться, что ничего подобного: ни ужинов в ресторанах, ни подарков, ни держания за руки – и чёрт возьми, он даже смог бы вытерпеть уютные объятия, – никогда не будет.

– Но, хм… А ты бы? Знаешь, может, если бы ты? – Гарри мучительно выдавливал слова.  
– Я потерял ход твоей мысли, Поттер, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – В какой реальности этот набор слов имеет хоть какой-то смысл?

– Гарри, – поправил его Гарри, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно и раздражённым и взволнованным. – Я в том смысле, что хотел бы серьёзных отношений. Не верю, что говорю это, кстати, но я вроде как хочу снова увидеться с тобой, если ты не против.  
– Ты хочешь… отношений со мной? – Драко постарался не выдать всё своё недоумение.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
– Я хочу попытаться. Понимаю, это немного ненормально, но ты мне нравишься, на тот случай, если ещё не заметил. Мне казалось, поцелуи это в некоторой степени продемонстрировали.  
Драко поднялся с пола и нетвёрдой походкой направился к двери. Гарри остался на месте.  
– Так ты идёшь или нет? – спросил Драко, чувствуя, что покраснел до кончиков ушей. – Не так уж много людей могут сказать, что поимели Малфоя. С твоей стороны было бы глупо упустить такую возможность.

Гарри поражённо моргнул.  
– Знаешь, твоей фамилии никогда не было в моём списке желанных партнёров, – он поднялся с пола.  
– Хочу заметить, любовник с гнездом на голове тоже не предел мечтаний, – Драко был сильно возбуждён, хотя колени подгибались от волнения. Похоже, они и правда сделают это. – Серьёзно, Гарри, неужели ты не в состоянии справиться со своими волосами?  
Гарри ухмыльнулся:  
– Неа. Они всегда такие.  
Драко слегка попятился, Гарри шагнул к нему. Они оба не заметили, как оказались в спальне. Драко задохнулся, когда запнулся о кровать, и с проклятьем сел на неё.  
– Грациозен как всегда? – у Драко уже был наготове резкий ответ, но тут Гарри подошёл вплотную и стянул с него рубашку. Драко решил промолчать.

В комнате было тепло, но, оказавшись перед Гарри без рубашки, Драко задрожал. Его кожа стала необычайно чувствительной, и ткань футболки Гарри показалась грубой и холодной. Гарри гладил его спину кончиками пальцев, даря странные и изысканно приятные ощущения. Трудно было сдержаться и не замурлыкать.

Не то чтобы он никогда раньше не желал близости с кем-нибудь. Он даже зашёл дальше, чем следовало, с несколькими девушками из Слизерина, включая свою бывшую подружку Панси Паркинсон. Но он никогда не чувствовал сильной надобности закончить начатое. Или, например, в крепких объятиях. Он всегда полагал, что дело в малфоевской гордости: не всякий подойдёт такому чистокровному, как он, и в школе не нашлось никого достойного. Хотя сейчас, когда кровь устремилась к той части тела, что требовала неотложного и немедленного внимания, он уже не был в этом так уверен.

Драко был недоволен, что дело двигается так медленно. Он дёрнул Гарри к себе, и тот почти упал сверху.  
Гарри полузадушено рассмеялся, немного отодвинулся и с поразительной скоростью стянул футболку и брюки.  
Драко задрожал, когда Гарри потянулся к его ремню.  
Заметив это, Гарри замер.  
– Всё хорошо? Если ты не готов, нам не обязательно…  
Драко покраснел:  
– Хватит там копаться, – грубо ответил он, и вздрогнул от своих слов.  
Гарри, кажется, даже дышать перестал.

И Драко сделал то, чего никогда в жизни, за миллион, за десять тысяч миллионов лет, от себя не ожидал. Он потянулся к Гарри и крепко его обнял. Постепенно тот расслабился и обнял Драко в ответ.

– Наверно, я слишком… нервничаю, – несчастно пробормотал Драко.  
Говорить без сарказма было трудно, но он очень старался. Для этого он криками и пинками извлёк на свет своего внутреннего гриффиндорца и сурово на него посмотрел. Глубоко вздохнул:  
– Но я правда хочу.  
Гарри стиснул его в объятиях так, что аж приподнял над кроватью, потом уронил обратно, навалился сверху и начал щекотать, и – вот ужас-то – Драко обнаружил, что хихикает.

– Прекрати! – смеялся Драко. – Скотина!  
Он изо всех сил стараясь выбраться и защекотать Гарри в ответ. Это так глупо и так чувственно, ошеломлённо подумал Драко. Похоже, единственный способ остановить Гарри – обнять его покрепче и поцеловать.

Стратегия была превосходной и сработала отменно. С возрастающим удовольствием Драко подумал, что Гарри целуется почти так же хорошо, как и он сам. Страстно и увлечённо, и не пытаясь утопить партнёра в слюнях, а когда язык Гарри гладил его собственный, Драко не мог сдержать дрожь наслаждения.

После нескольких минут жарких объятий, желание Драко возобладало над страхом, и он сам – рука немного дрожала – мягко притянул ладонь Гарри к пряжке своего ремня.  
Гарри сел, и Драко залился краской, отчасти из-за своей реакции на почти полностью обнажённого Гарри, а отчасти испугавшись, что сделал что-то не так. Но Гарри раскраснелся и тяжело дышал. Он порылся в тумбочке у кровати, извлёк оттуда маленький пакет и какую-то банку и положил их на тумбочку вместе со своими очками.

– С твоими очками надо что-то делать, – Драко пытался скрыть своё волнение. – Они действительно… о… – он прервался, когда Гарри нежно погладил его живот и затем ловко стянул с него брюки. Гарри улыбнулся и посмотрел на Драко слегка расфокусированным взглядом.  
– Ты что, вообще ничего не видишь? – с подозрением спросил Драко.

Гарри рассмеялся. Вместо ответа он устроился между ног Драко и лизнул его сосок. Драко задохнулся. Он собрался было протестовать против такого обращения, но Гарри лизнул его второй раз, и Драко поплыл. Он расслабился и попытался дышать ровно, когда Гарри кончиком языка пощекотал ему грудь и спустился вниз, облизывая и целуя его живот. Когда Гарри добрался до пупка, Драко не сдержался, захихикал и почувствовал, что Гарри тоже улыбается.

А потом Гарри сквозь тонкую ткань боксёров покрыл поцелуями его ноющий, пульсирующий член, и Драко едва не кончил. Он выгнулся и застонал, напрочь забыв про смех. Осталось лишь смутное воспоминание, что Гарри для собственной безопасности пришлось придерживать Драко, пока он неторопливо покрывал поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бёдер.

Гарри приподнялся и подцепил пальцами резинку боксёров. Драко задержал дыхание, его сердце пустилось вскачь.  
– Можно? – спросил Гарри.  
Драко кивнул и немного приподнял бёдра, уповая на то, что Гарри поймёт намёк.  
Гарри быстро стянул с него трусы, и Драко почти всхлипнул от разочарования, когда ткань проехалась по возбуждённому члену.

Гарри на мгновение оробел, но затем склонился к нему и изучающе лизнул головку. Все мысли Драко превратились в кашу.

То ли Гарри имел врождённый талант, то ли Драко был доведён до предела. Ведь, Мерлин, когда Драко корчился и стонал под влажным, удивительным ртом, он думал, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого возбуждения.

А затем Гарри, ублюдок этакий, взял и перестал.  
Драко не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы убить его взглядом, вместо этого он обиженно заскулил, что совершенно не входило в его планы.  
Гарри хрипло рассмеялся:  
– Ты вкусный, – сказал он, и Драко пришлось очень постараться и вспомнить что-нибудь поомерзительнее, чтобы не кончить. – Драко?  
– Да? – Драко приподнялся на локтях и отбросил влажные волосы, которые лезли в глаза. – Смерти моей хочешь? Я абсолютно уверен, неудовлетворённость может привести к летальному исходу.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся:  
– Нет. Ты мне вроде как живым нравишься. Я, э… – он явно нервничал. – Не знаю, разрешишь ли ты мне, э… Понравится ли тебе, если я…

Драко обдумал невысказанный подтекст этих слов и с подозрением спросил:  
– А почему ты спрашиваешь? – он в самом деле был не прочь позволить Гарри сделать всю работу, но не хотел, чтобы тот думал о нём хуже, если он согласится.  
– Потому что мне правда, правда очень хотелось бы, – краснея, ответил Гарри. – Но, если тебе не хочется, можешь, э-э… если хочешь, сделать это со мной.

Драко поёжился, осознав, что предложенный – хоть и не слишком красноречиво, – выбор означает, что ему придётся сказать об этом вслух.  
– Сделаешь мне больно – прибью, – Драко попытался высказать это надменно, но вышло испуганно.

Гарри улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Драко почувствовал собственный мускусный привкус на губах Гарри. Ощущение было странным, но невероятно возбуждающим.

Гарри перегнулся через него. Драко вытянул было шею, чтобы посмотреть, что он делает, и тут почувствовал, как что-то удивительно прохладное и скользкое коснулось его пульсирующего члена. Гарри скользил по нему рукой, и выражение его лица наводило на мысль, что его это возбуждает почти так же, как и Драко.

– Помедленнее, – шепнул Драко, стараясь не краснеть. – Ох… вот так хорошо.  
Гарри улыбнулся, наклонился и поцеловал его. И давление на анус прохладного скользкого пальца обернулось меньшим потрясением для Драко, чем могло бы в данных обстоятельствах. Он напрягся, но Гарри вытворял с его членом такое, что он никак не мог сосредоточиться и сжиматься как следует. Палец скользнул внутрь.

Какое-то время было неудобно, и Драко даже засомневался, а не просчитался ли он. Но затем Гарри прервал поцелуй, нырнул вниз и взял в рот его член.

Ощущение было божественным, и Драко обнаружил, что почти непроизвольно двигает бёдрами, толкается в рот Гарри и насаживается на его пальцы – сначала один, затем два. Драко застонал от странного и совершенного удовольствия от пронизывающих его ощущений.

Гарри убрал пальцы, и Драко открыл глаза. Он увидел, как Гарри натягивает презерватив, и обильно смазывает себя.  
– Всё нормально? – пробормотал Гарри, явно сдерживаясь с огромным трудом.  
Драко кивнул, кусая губы, и шире раздвинул ноги. Гарри устроился поудобнее и очень мягко надавил на вход Драко. Драко сжался, но изо всех сил постарался расслабиться и податься навстречу необычному вторжению. Это было не больно, но и не особенно комфортно. Драко приподнял голову, и Гарри с напряжённым выражением на лице склонился поцеловать его.  
– Больно? – обеспокоенно прошептал он.  
Драко покачал головой.  
– Нет, – не совсем правда, но Гарри знать не обязательно.  
Гарри снова двинулся, и Драко будто прошило электрическим разрядом. Ощущение было изумительным.  
– О-о-о… – сказал он и покраснел. – Сделай так снова.  
Гарри рад был угодить, он начал двигаться, и с каждым его неторопливым толчком Драко рассыпался искрами удовольствия.

Драко рывком притянул Гарри к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Ощущать одновременно его язык во рту и движения члена внутри было изумительно и ошеломляюще.  
– Пожалуйста, – простонал он, даже не особенно понимая, о чём просит. – Мерлин…  
Гарри приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, другую руку он просунул вниз, чтобы подрочить Драко.

Он пристально смотрел на Драко, и под его взглядом Драко жарко краснел, но не мог удержаться от стонов и вскриков. Гарри, чертов Поттер, настойчиво вбивает в него свой член, этот герой магического мира практически довёл его до оргазма, просто с ума сойти. Он за всю свою жизнь не был так возбуждён.

Даже мысль, что Гарри скоро увидит, как он кончает, будет смотреть в глаза, когда Драко зальёт спермой его руку, была не только откровенно смущающей, но и невыносимо эротичной.

Гарри ускорил движения, и до Драко дошло, что Гарри Поттер вот-вот кончит внутри него. Эта мысль оказалась последней каплей, и он закричал, содрогаясь всем телом, выгнулся, насаживаясь на член. Это было невыразимо прекрасно.

Гарри продолжал вбиваться в него, пока Драко постепенно приходил в себя. Гарри взмок от напряжения, его движения доводили ощущения Драко до почти невыносимого предела. Он кончил, глядя Драко прямо в глаза.  
Спустя некоторое время Гарри осторожно вышел из него, снял презерватив и бросил в мусорную корзину. Он лёг обратно и улыбнулся Драко.

Драко удивился, что не чувствует волнения, страха или отвращения из-за того, что сейчас произошло. Вместо этого он чувствовал… умиротворение. И, что особенно тревожило, он испытывал нездоровое желание пообниматься. Но делать первый шаг он не собирался. Тут Драко посетила неприятная мысль, что он почти ничего не делал. Вдруг Гарри решит, что он эгоист? Ведь Драко даже не притронулся к нему… Он запаниковал.  
Гарри, явно не замечающий внезапных страхов Драко, погладил его по щеке.

– Ты красивый, – прошептал он, и смутился. – А я, наверное, такой неловкий, – Гарри помолчал. – Кстати, это было удивительно. Ты удивительный. Спасибо.  
Драко попытался не выглядеть польщённым, но его попытка безнадёжно провалилась.  
– Это было приятнее, чем я ожидал, – он рассмеялся. – Совсем не так уж плохо.  
– Не так уж плохо? – фальшиво возмутился Гарри и притянул Драко ближе. – Не так уж плохо? Твоё счастье, что я такой ленивый, иначе защекотал бы, и тебе пришлось бы молить о пощаде.  
Драко расслабился в объятиях Гарри. И вдруг застыл.  
– Откуда взялась в тумбочке эта штука? – сказал он, утверждая очевидное.  
Гарри хмыкнул:  
– А ты не узнал банку? Такие использует только Снейп, – он пожал плечами. – Снейп сварил для нас любрикант… Я отказываюсь об этом думать.

На мгновение Драко ужасно смутился. А потом рассмеялся. Снейп ещё не раз ему это припомнит. Но прямо сейчас, устроившись у Гарри под боком, он ни о чём не беспокоился. Ему было тепло и уютно. И он был счастлив. Возможно, впервые в жизни всё было совершенно идеально.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
